Sasu Corner
by Reggika Uchiha
Summary: Yang berarti lobang idungnya waktu itu ada sepuluh./TTN alias Temen Tapi Ngiler./"Sas.. Ngga perlu dicium-cium juga kali."/CHAPTER 9 Updated!/SasuxSaku/AU, OoC, dan keanehan lainnya./Read and Review please? :*
1. Chapter 1

**Gue Sasuke Uchiha**,

Manusia paling ganteng sejagad raya tiada tara Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka Tralala.

Dan kalau sampai lo ngga kenal gue,

Berarti lo **CUPU**.

Dan **KUDET**.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu Corner © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Lovely Parents**

**Sasuke's POV**

Seperti yang udah gue omongin tadi, gue emang ganteng banget, dan lo emang cupu kalau lo ngga kenal gue. Gimana? Lo termasuk bagian dari beberapa lembar makhluk cupu bin kudet yang ngga kenal sama gue atau bukan?

Bukan? Bagus.

Eh apa? Ada yang belum kenal gue?

Yah, mumpung gue lagi baik, gue kasih tahu siapa gue.

Sekali lagi, gue Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari Papih Fugaku dan Mamih Mikoto. Gue punya abang, namanya Itachi Uchiha, saudara kampret gue yang sering main ke rumah gue namanya Shisui Uchiha, dan kakek gue namanya Maisaroh— maksud gue, Madara Uchiha. Well, keluarga gue termasuk dalam jajaran keluarga kaya yang hartanya ngga habis 7 turunan, bahkan ada di peringkat nomor satu. Sekarang gue minta lo siapin ballpoint, buku catetan, dan cemilan sebanyak-banyaknya, jangan lupa segentong kopi buat jaga-jaga. Kenapa? Kenapa gue nyuruh lo gitu?

Karena gue mau kenalin anggota keluarga gue satu-satu.

Jangan protes!

Mana tahu lo pengen nyatet profil keluarga gue.

* * *

—**Ortu Gue.**

**Papih Fugaku**

Papih Fugaku itu tampangnya sangar maksimal, lagi ngomong sangar, lagi nyengir sangar, lagi makan sangar, lagi ngeden sangar, lagi nangis sangar, bahkan pas lagi ngakak, beliau tetep keliatan sangar.

Well, kalau lo nanyain Papih Fugaku itu makhluk jenis apa ke gue, gue akan ngasih jawaban yang ngga tentu, tergantung situasi dan kondisi psikis gue.

1. Kalau lo nanya ke gue pas gue abis diomelin 40 hari 40 malem, gue bakal jawab kalau Papih Fugaku itu sejenis alien yang nyasar ke bumi. Papih terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Papih tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Papih tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Papih tanpa Mamih, butiran telur~. Gitu. Dan kalau lo ngerasa pernah kenal sama kata-kata barusan, berarti lo sepikiran sama gue. Beda lagi,

2. Kalau lo nanya ke gue pas gue abis dibeliin sesuatu —mobil, hape, pesawat, kereta, kapal, dll— atau abis dikasih duit jajan, gue bakal jawab kalau Papih Fugaku itu sejenis malaikat yang diciptain buat hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha. Papih bidadara jatuh dari surga di hadapan Uchiha, eeaahh~..

3. Kalau lo nanya ke gue pas gue lagi mabok abis minum susu segalon, mungkin gue bakal jawab kalau Papih Fugaku itu bokap gue adalah bokap yang ganteng membanggakan khas Uchiha sekaligus bokap paling aneh dan rese sejagad raya. Kenapa gue gue bakal jawab gitu? Ngga tahu? Sama dong. Gue juga. Gue cuma dikasih abang gue sih. Kalau dia bo'ongin gue, gue kan juga ngga tahu.

Itu sedikit gambaran dari gue tentang Papih Fugaku. Tapi apa pun jenis bokap gue, beliau tetep bokap gue which is bokap paling keren langit dan bumi, ngga peduli beliau alien, malaikat, iblis, atau cuma manusia biasa, toh beliau ganteng. Yang jelas, kalau ngga ada beliau, gue juga ngga ada, dan lo ngga bakalan liat cowok seganteng gue di dunia ini. Dan lo jangan ngeres, di sini gue ngga bakal ngejelasin gimana cara serta prosesnya kenapa bokap gue bisa bikin nyokap gue hamil dan ngelahirin cowok ganteng macam gue. Jangan mesum.

Yo Pap! I love you so mmuach!

* * *

**Mamih Mikoto**

Kalau bokap gue berwajah sangar, beda lagi sama Mamih Mikoto. Mamih gue ini cantik dan lembut. Beliau ngga pernah marahin gue. Pokoknya gue sayang banget sama nyokap gue ini. Tiap hari gue dikasih uang jajan. Tiap mau bobo ganteng, gue selalu dibacain dongeng —kalau lo sampai ngomongin hal ini ke Itachi, Naruto, atau fans gue, apalagi **Sakura**, lo **mati**— . Tiap gue mandi, gue dimandiin, tapi itu pas gue masih jadi Sasu chibi, sekarang sih udah engga. Gile aje udah kelas 2 SMA masih dimandiin. Pokoknya semua yang baik-baik itu ada di Mamih Mikoto. Tapi sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, dia tetep ngga bisa lompat sambil kayang. Tiada gading yang tak Marten— maksud gue, retak. Dari sisi kemalaikatan Mamih Mikoto, tetep aja beliau punya kekurangan meski pun cuma seupil. Mau tahu?

Oke. Mamih Mikoto ini, suka banget ngegossip bareng ibu-ibu gendut di samping rumah gue, dan gue ngga suka banget sama kampret bernama gossip. Kenapa? Karena gue pernah jadi korban gossip itu sendiri. Dulu, dulu banget, sebelum Negara Api menyerang— maksud gue, sebelum gue masuk SMA, which means pas gue masih SMP, gue punya temen deket sejak gue masih embrio dan semenjak masuk SMP, gue sekelas terus sama tuh kampret dan sialnya sebangku, namanya Dob— Naruto Uzumaki. Karena gue was-was bakal dibuntutin cewek penggemar berat gue —secara gue ini gantengnya kebangetan— yang kadang justru bikin gue illfeel pangkat sejuta, gue selalu jaga jarak sama yang namanya cewek, kecuali nyokap gue sama Sakura. Kalau lo tanya kenapa gue ngga jaga jarak sama Sakura yang notabene berjenis kelamin cewek, simpen dulu pertanyaan lo, nanti gue jelasin. Kembali ke masalah gue, karena gue selalu jaga jarak sama yang namanya makhluk bernama cewek dan justru ada Naruto si Dobe yang nempel terus sama gue, cewek-cewek di sekolah mau pun ibu-ibu gendut tetangga gue, gue jadi dikira maho dan disangkain pacaran sama si Dobe. Saat itu gue shock, pengen bunuh diri rasanya. Di antara sekian banyaknya makhluk bergender cowok, kenapa harus si Dobe itu yang digossipin sama gue?! Tunggu! Gue ngga maho ye, yakin deh, gue ini straight, dan sebenernya diem-diem gue juga punya cewek. Waktu itu, gue frustasi, depresi, aborsi, abrasi, erosi, dan si-si yang lainnya. Di saat-saat kritis gitu, nyokap gue bukannya ngehibur gue dan ngebela gue, beliau justru ikut-ikutan percaya sama isu kampret itu. Yang ngehibur gue Cuma cewek gue, dan si Dobe. Yang mana justru ngebikin tuh gossip lancar jaya merdeka dan makin nyebar ke mana-mana, karena si Dobe makin lengket sama gue. Tapi karena gue ini adalah Uchiha, dan Uchiha itu jenius, dan artinya gue ini jenius, maka tuh masalah akhirnya selesai juga. Kalau lo mau tahu gimana caranya gue nyelesaiin masalah gue, tetep ikutin fanfic ini sampai berstatus 'complete' yang gue sendiri ngga tahu sampai kapan.

Oke, lanjut. Dan setelah gue selesaiin masalah kampret yang sempat bikin harga diri gue ngumpet di dalam jamban, nyokap gue tiba-tiba beliin gue lima karung tomat yang katanya buat hadiah karena gue abis ulang tahun. Dan gue tahu, itu bohong banget. Kenapa? Pas beliau beliin gue tomat lima karung itu, gue tahu banget, saat itu tanggal 2 Mei yang mana ulang tahun gue udah dari jaman Madara Uchiha which is kakek nista gue masih embrio. Gue tahu, sebenernya nyokap gue beliin tuh tomat biar gue ngga ngambek dan banting-banting pintu kamar mandi. Dan gue dengan senang hati menerima tomat nikmat lima karung itu. Rejeki itu ngga boleh ditolak, Bro!

Well, itulah nyokap gue. Baik, cantik, lembut, tapi kadang nyebelin. Tapi sama halnya sama Papih Fugaku, beliau itu tetep orang tua gue yang gue sayang. Yo Mam! I love you so mmuach!

* * *

**TBC!**

Duh, bukannya nerusin **Sasu, Ai Lop Yu**, saya malah publish penpik baru T_T

Maaf, maaf..

Saya lagi kepengen bikin penpik dengan bahasa non baku, hehehe..

Tapi sebisa mungkin saya usahakan supaya **Sasu, Ai Lop Yu** nya cepet update!

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Saya belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan*

**Yosh!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gue Sasuke Uchiha**,

Manusia paling ganteng sejagad raya tiada tara Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka Tralala.

Dan kalau sampai lo ngga kenal gue,

Berarti lo **CUPU**.

Dan **KUDET.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu Corner © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Shitty Brothers**

**Sasuke's POV**

Yo! Ketemu lagi sama gue, Sasuke si Ganteng dari Konoha. Kalau lo lupa siapa gue, gue kasih tahu lagi.

Sekali lagi, gue Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari Papih Fugaku dan Mamih Mikoto. Gue punya abang, namanya Itachi Uchiha, saudara kampret gue yang sering main ke rumah gue namanya Shisui Uchiha, dan kakek gue namanya Marinem— maksud gue, Madara Uchiha. Well, keluarga gue termasuk dalam jajaran keluarga kaya yang hartanya ngga habis 7 turunan, bahkan ada di peringkat nomor satu di Konoha tercinta.

Nah, kalau kemarin gue ngenalin —yah, kalau masih bisa disebut ngenalin sih— orang tua gue, sekarang gue mau ngenalin sodara-sodara gue yang satu pun ngga ada yang waras, dan yang harus kalian catet:

**NYEBELIN DAN KAMPRET PANGKAT SEJUTA.**

Seperti judul chapter kali ini, sodara-sodara cowok gue emang kampret-kampret. Semuanya ngeselin. Bikin dongkol serta gondok ke mana-mana.

Sama kayak di chapter 1 kemarin, sekarang gue minta lo siapin ballpoint, buku catetan, dan cemilan sebanyak-banyaknya, jangan lupa segentong kopi buat jaga-jaga.

Dan gue kira lo udah tahu buat apaan gue nyuruh gitu. Oke, mulai!

* * *

—**Sodara Cowok gue.**

**Bang Itachi**

Seperti yang lo semua tahu, kampret yang satu ini secara fisik emang —gue nahan muntah pas ngomong ini— ganteng. Yah, namanya juga Uchiha. Tapi kelakuannya, beehh.. Sehari aja lo tinggal sama dia dan sialnya lo lupa bawa bawang putih sama kemenyan, lo bakalan digentayangin terus. Lo ke dapur, dia ngikut. Lo ke kamar, dia ngintip. Lo ke taman, dia ngikut. Lo jalan-jalan, dia ngikutin. Bahkan lo ke kamar mandi, dia ngikut juga, yah, minimal ngintip lah. Sok stalker gitu deh. Gue kadang heran kenapa dia bisa kayak gitu. Papih Mamih gue sampai stress gara-gara kebiasaannya yang absurd total itu. Please deh, dia kayak ngga kapok-kapok padahal udah pernah digebukin, diinjek-injek, ditendangin, dan semua jenis penyiksaan lain gara-gara dia ngintipin Sakura di kamar mandi rumah gue. Penasaran gimana ceritanya?

Ok. Gue ceritain dikit.

Suatu sore, Sakura dateng ke rumah gue, nganterin roti buatan calon mer— maksud gue, nyokap Sakura. Entah rejeki gue, kesialan Bang Itachi, atau gimana, detik Sakura mau keluar rumah gue, hujan dateng. Doi mau nekad sebenernya, maksa gue buat nganterin dia pakai mobil gue. Tapi dasar nyokap gue yang suka banget ngegossip dan merasa ngga makhluk bergender cewek di keluarga gue kecuali nyokap gue sendiri, beliau jadi nahan Sakura. Sakura bahkan disuruh nginep di rumah itu, bukan gue yang jejingkrakan, tapi justru Bang Ita —entah kenapa gue ngerasa panggilan ini cocok banget, hahaha—. Mulanya gue biasa aja, tapi ngeliat tingkahnya yang makin aneh, gue makin curiga. Sakura juga sempat teriak-teriak manggilin gue sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar gue. Katanya ada stalker yang ngikutin dia ke mana-mana, bahkan ke kamar mandi. Saat itulah gue mulai yakin kalau itu perbuatan nista Bang Ita. Gue malu setengah mati. Tapi gue lebih shock pas Bang Ita datengin kamar gue sesaat setelah Sakura ngeloyor keluar dari kamar gue. Kenapa?

Karena Bang Ita babak belur. Mukanya ngga putih lagi, tapi biru-biru ungu gitu deh. Jalannya juga keseok-seok kayak orang abis di seret kereta express. Tangan kanannya juga agak melintir dari yang seharusnya. Dan yang paling parah, keriputnya nambah. Bukan cuma segaris di masing-masing pipi, tapi totalnya ada 12. Gue bener-bener melongo waktu itu. Sedikit ngeri sama Sakura, ternyata di balik tubuhnya yang imut itu, tersimpan kekuatan yang melebihi Hulk. Semenjak saat itu gue jadi hati-hati banget sama semua kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan Sakura. Bukannya ngga bisa bales, kalau gue mau, gue bisa aja bales nendang dia, tapi gue ngga tega. Banci amat gue kalau sampai nyiksa cewek. Tapi sampai sekarang, Bang Ita masih aja suka ngestalk orang yang nginep di rumahnya. Entah apa maunya. Heran gue.

Oke, dari cerita gue yang sebenernya bikin gue agak malu punya abang kayak Bang Ita, gue yakin lo udah paham gimana Bang Ita itu. Tapi ada waktunya dia baik banget sama gue, yaitu ngasih duit jajan tambahan ke gue. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi gue seneng-seneng aja kalau dikasih. Rejeki ini.

Well, itulah Bang Ita. Kakak kandung gue satu-satunya. Seperti kedua ortu gue, gue tetep sayang sama seluruh anggota keluarga gue. Apa pun kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Bang, gue sayang sama lo. Peluk cium, Sasuke —Ganteng— Uchiha.

* * *

**Bang Shisui**

Seperti yang gue tulis di awal chapter kemarin dan chapter ini, gue punya sodara kampret yang demen banget main ke rumah gue. Namanya Shisui Uchiha. Sifatnya juga sebelas dua belas sama Bang Ita. Sama nyebelinnya, sama kampretnya juga. Cuma kayaknya dia ngga suka ngestalk orang yang nginep di rumahnya. Tapi lo jangan seneng dulu. Dia ngga suka ngestalk bukan berarti dia ngga sekampret Bang Ita. Nyatanya, Bang Shisui ini lebih nyebelin di banding Bang Ita. Mau tahu senyebelin apa Bang Shisui?

Oke, gue kasih tahu.

Suatu hari, di sekolah gue, pernah gempar setengah mati karena semua pintu dan papan tulis di sekolah gue bergambar Naruto lagi mandi di kali. Semua ketawa guling-guling. Termasuk guru dan karyawan di sekolah gue. Kecuali Pak Kepsek. Beliau langsung murka pangkat sejuta dan sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit gara-gara penyakit jantungnya kumat. Naruto? Gue juga ngga tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, pas itu dia malah ketawa paling kenceng. Dan setelah melibatkan polisi dalam proses penyelidikan, akhirnya diketahuilah pelaku kampretnya tak lain tak bukan adalah Bang Shisui. Gue heran aja, dia buang-buang uang cuma buat bikin sticker Naruto lagi mandi di kali segede pintu dan papan tulis berlembar-lembar. Dan yang paling memalukan, dia adalah Uchiha! Gue malu. Abis itu dia langsung di sidang semaleman sama keluarga besar Uchiha. Abis itu dia ngga dikasih duit jajan, mobil disita, dan ATM diblokir semua sama bokapnya.

Mampus. Siapa suruh malu-maluin Uchiha.

Tapi, gue ngga nyangka, dengan ngga dikasih duit jajan, mobil disita, dan ATM diblokir semua ternyata dia justru makin nyusahin gue sama Bang Ita. Contohnya ye, dia minjem duit ke gue atau Bang Ita buat modal usil lagi.

Well, sebenernya Cuma butuh kesabaran sih kalau mau minjemin duit ke Bang Shisui. Terakhir dia minjem duit ke gue dengan pemaksaan dan pengacaman yang bikin gue illfeel, dia ngebalikinnya 100 kali lipat. Mungkin itu emang sisi baiknya Bang Shisui.

Oke. Mau gimana pun, sejelek apa pun, semalu-maluin apa pun dia, gue tetep ngga bisa nolak, dia bener-bener sodara gue. Jadi, apa pun kekampretannya, gue tetep harus ngehargain dia. Yo Bang Shisui! You're my shitty brother! Mmua— ngga jadi. Ntar disangka maho lagi.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu** nya juga udah update tuh! Jangan lupa baca ye, reviewnya juga saya tunggu :D

* * *

**Yosh!**

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Aku belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan*

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**


	3. The Best Damn Friend

**Gue Sasuke Uchiha**,

Manusia paling ganteng sejagad raya tiada tara Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka Tralala.

Dan kalau sampai lo ngga kenal gue,

Berarti lo **CUPU**.

Dan **KUDET.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu Corner © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Best Damn Friend**

**Sasuke's POV**

Yo! Ketemu lagi sama gue, the Sasuke Uchiha, cowok ganteng paling diburu di Konoha. Gue tahu, lo semua udah super duper kangen pangkat semilyar sama gue. Secara gue ganteng tingkat internasional gini. Dan gue yakin, setelah lebaran ini lo badan lo pasti kayak dipukulin preman se Indonesia yang jumlahnya udah ngga bisa dihitung pake kaki. Apalagi pake bulu ketek. Dan yang lo harus tahu, ngeliat tampang gue adalah obat mujarab penghilang rasa capek. Lo harus bersyukur gue muncul sekarang. Hahaha.

* * *

Well, sebelum gue ngenalin orang-orang terdekat gue, gue pengen curhat dikit sama lo pada. Boleh kan? Boleh dong, apa sih yang engga buat the Sasuke Uchiha?

Nah, ceritanya kan tanggal 9 Agustus kemarin kan hari lebaran ke-2 kan ya. Keluarga gue, yang isinya empat lembar, Papih Fugaku, Mamih Mikoto, Bang Ita, sama gue udah punya jadwal kunjungan ke rumah sodara-sodara gue, keluarga besar Uchiha. Biasanya kalau hari pertama lebaran, keluarga gue ngunjungin sodara-sodara yang dari bokap gue dulu, yang tinggalnya cuma deket-deket sama rumah gue, Konoha. Termasuk rumahnya Bang Shisui Kampretto. Nah, baru pas hari ke-2, keluarga gue melancong ke keluarga nyokap gue yang ada di desa Iwa yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Konoha. Kita ke sana naik mobil, dan gue ada di jok belakang. Karena selama Ramadhan ini kerjaan gue kebanyakan molornya, selama di jalan gue ngedengerin lagu rock sama nyemil kerupuk setan yang pedesnya ngga ketulungan. Kenapa? Karena gue ngga mau tidur selama Bang Ita masih berada dalam radius kurang dari satu meter dari gue, soalnya dia duduk di samping gue. Gue cuma waspada aja sih, soalnya tadi gue liat dia ngebawa beberapa batang spidol sama bedak, sama eye shadow juga. Siapa yang ngga curiga coba sama makhluk super duper usil di samping gue ini kalau dia bawa begituan? Dia itu cowok tulen, ngga mungkin benda-benda nista itu dia gunain buat dandanin dirinya sendiri.

Oke. Pas sampai tujuan, muka gue selamet, dan dia manyun. Mukanya ditekuk, keliatan bete maksimal. Gue yakin dia bete gara-gara ngga bisa ngusilin gue.

Rasain. Makan tuh eye shadow. Dasar tukang usil.

Gue ngakak dalam hati.

Well, tapi setelah turun dari mobil? Gantian dia yang ngakak, ngga cuma dalem hati. Sampai gelundungan. Kampret.

Kenapa? Karena entah gue lagi sial, kelamaan duduk, atau kualat sama Bang Ita gara-gara ngetawain muka asemnya tadi, pinggang gue sakit setengah mati. Gue ngga bisa jalan tegak. Sama sekali ngga keliatan gagah. Jalan bongkok sambil megangin pinggang gitu gue jadi ngerasa jadi kakek-kakek. Sialan. Padahal yang keriputan kan Bang Ita, kenapa jadi gue yang kena? Tolong Sasu ya Tuhan..

Nah, tapi kayaknya kesialan gue ngga cuma sampai di situ. Pas di rumah Om Obito, ternyata ngga ada cemilan pedes sedikit pun dari sekian banyak toples yang menghampar di hadapan gue. Depan nastar. Kiri dikit kue putri salju. Kanan dikit wafer coklat. Lebih kanan wafer stroberi. Ngga ketinggalan permen, roti bolu, dan makanan-makanan super manis lainnya. Ngga ada rambak setan yang bisa gue minta buat temen melek di mobil pas pulang nanti. Padahal kerupuk setan yang gue bawa tadi udah bersarang di dalem perut gue.

Di rumah sodara gue yang lain, juga kurang lebih sama. Gue dongkol, gondok, sebel, kesel, dan pengen nangis saat itu juga. Di antar sekian banyak hidangan dan cemilan yang di sediain, kenapa semuanya makanan manis sih?! Gue sewot sendiri.

Udah, segitu aja sialnya gue. Pas di perjalanan pulang kebetulan bukan gue yang molor, tapi Bang Ita. Ngerjain? Engga. Gue adek baek kok. Gue cuma bedakin dikit sama nebelin keriputnya pake spidol merah jambu. Iya, cuma gitu, baek kan gue?

* * *

Setelah gue pikir-pikir, kenapa curhatan gue segini banyak ye? Gue mulai curiga jangan-jangan lo udah misuh-misuh gara-gara gue malah keasyikan curhat. Sorry deh. Maapin Sasu eeaah? Mmuach. Ini salam tempel dari Sasu. **^o^**

Oke. Seperti di chapter-chapter terdahulu, gue mau ngenalin orang-orang yang deket sama gue. Naruto —Dobe— Uzumaki. Dialah orang terdekat gue setelah Papih Mamih dan duo kampret —Bang Ita dan Bang Shisui—. Kenapa? Kenapa malah si Jabrik Kuning ini? Mana profil Grandpa Maisaroh— maksud gue, Grandpa Madara sama Om Obito? Males sih gue sama mereka berdua. Gue dateng pas lebaran kemarin cuma dikasih salam tempel cium pipi kanan cium pipi kiri. Berasa homo deh. Ntar mereka belakangan aja. Sekarang gue masih kesel sama mereka.

Sama kayak di chapter-chapter kemarin, sekarang gue minta lo siapin ballpoint, buku catetan, dan cemilan sebanyak-banyaknya, jangan lupa segentong kopi buat jaga-jaga.

Awas kalau lo protes!

Mana tahu lo pengen nyatet profil gank gue. Okesip, kita mulai!

* * *

—**The Gank**

**Naruto —Dobe— Uzumaki**

Seperti yang lo semua kenal, si jabrik kuning alias titisan duren kilat satu ini sebenernya — gue nahan muntah pas ngomong ini— cukup ganteng, cuma masih kalah jauh dibanding gue. Orangnya berisik dan hobi banget nyengir. Ambisius banget lagi, pengen jadi lurah Konoha. Kenapa ngga sekalian jadi presiden aja? Heh. Tapi kalau dia emang nyalonin diri jadi kandidat capres di negara gue, gue bakal jadi orang pertama yang jadi oposisinya. Bahaya banget kalau orang seberisik dia jadi presiden. Ngga deh. Makasih. Gue lebih ikhlas kalau dia jadi lurah daripada jadi presiden.

Iri? Engga! Gue juga ngeri deh kalau jadi presiden. Bukannya apa-apa, biasanya orang kalau jadi presiden cepet keriputan, kebanyakan mikir negara. Pusing ntar.

Okesip, lanjut ke Dobe.

Nih kampret dulu juga pernah naksir Sakura setengah mati, tapi ditolak. Dan sekarang dia pacaran sama Hinata Hyuuga, adiknya si gondrong Neji Hyuuga. Naruto —Dobe— Uzumaki ini juga hobi banget makan ramen. Dikit-dikit ramen, dikit-dikit ramen. Bahkan frekuensi dia di kedai ramen Ichiraku lebih banyak daripada dia di rumahnya sendiri. Gue stalker? Bukan! Gue udah bilang kan kalau gue ngga maho? Lupa? Baca gih chapter satu kalau lo lupa. Mumpung gue lagi males ngebunuh orang. Gue tahu dia kayak gitu karena kedai ramen Ichiraku sama rumah Dobe deket banget sama rumah gue, dan gue hobi banget bengong di balkon kamar gue yang ngadep ke jalan dan ada di lantai dua. Jadi gue bisa ngeliat dia mondar-mandir dari rumahnya ke kedai ramen Ichiraku terus ke rumahnya lagi terus ke kedai ramen Ichiraku lagi dan baru balik pas udah hampir maghrib. Ngga tahu tuh anak ngapain aja di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Kembali ke masalah. Nah, gara-gara si Dobe Jabrik ini udah cinta mati sama ramen dan dia udah ngebantuin gue nembak seorang cewek, gue berbaik hati nraktir dia ke kedai ramen Ichiraku, perkiraan gue sih dia paling banyak cuma ngabisin kurang lebih sepuluh mangkok, secara biasanya dia cuma sanggup makan segitu, karena takut perutnya meledak, udah keliatan kayak orang hamil 10 bulan. Untungnya tetangga-tetangga gue sama si Dobe ngga percaya ada Male Pregnant di Konoha, kalau ada, pasti gue dituduh sebagai pelaku utama karena paling sering sama si Dobe.

Sialan. Gue jadi inget kasus di mana gue digossipin mahoan sama si Dobe. Argh! Masih sewot aja gue kalau inget. Salahkan Karin Kampretto yang tinggal di deket rumah gue dan kebetulan satu sekolah sama gue. Dia yang nyebarin tuh gossip maha kampret gara-gara gue nolak cintanya.

Oke, balik ke si Dobe maniak ramen yang gue traktir. Di luar dugaan gue, dia ngga cuma mesen sepuluh mangkok seperti yang gue pikirin. Ternyata dia mesen dua puluh mangkok. Oke, waktu itu gue ngga masalah-masalah amat. Gue bawa duit lebih dari cukup kok. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu ternyata. Sialnya, dia cuma makan yang sepuluh mangkok, dan yang sepuluh mangkok dia cekokin ke gue! Pake ngancem-ngancem kalau gue ngga mau, dia bakalan ngedeketin Sakura lagi.

Sialan. Gue ngga berkutik. Gue terpaksa nelen sepuluh–mangkok–ramen–penuh–derita daripada harus dengerin dia ngerayu dan nempel-nempel ke Sakura tiap hari. Bikin illfeel, Bro. Yakinlah sumpah.

Kalau lo ngira gue bakalan baik-baik aja setelah ngabisin sepuluh–mangkok–ramen–penuh–derita yang si Dobe cekokin ke gue, lo salah besar. Hasilnya justru perut gue lebih buncit dari perut si Dobe karena gue ngga biasa makan sebanyak itu. Jadilah pas gue keluar kedai Ichiraku, tetangga-tetangga gue yang liat gue sama si Dobe cekikikan. Sialan. Gue dongkol. Niat baik malah jadiin gue bahan ketawaan, disangka jadi korban Male Pregnant. Saat itu, gue pengen banget ngegorok leher si Dobe.

Ngga cuma sampai di situ. Begitu gue ketuk pintu rumah gue dengan muka bete pangkat jenderal, Bang Ita yang sialnya jadi pelaku yang ngebukain gue pintu melongo absurd dan cuma ngebiarin pintunya kebuka setengah doang. Gue ngga bisa masuk dan cuma nyelengep nungguin dia buka pintu. Tapi bukannya ngebuka pintu dan nyuruh gue masuk, dia malah jalan mundur-mundur dan nunjuk-nunjuk muka gue terus ke perut gue terus ke muka gue lagi dan ke perut gue lagi dan gitu terus sampai berkali-kali sambil mengap-mengap, mulutnya buka tutup buka tutup kayak ikan koi keracunan obat nyamuk. Dia ngga bisa ngomong apa-apa keliatannya. Wajahnya shock pangkat sejuta. Lama-lama tingkahnya bikin gue dongkol, mana perut gue mulai mules lagi. Baru aja gue siap-siap kaki buat ngedepak mukanya, dia tereak-tereak gini,

"PAPIIH! MAMIIH! SASU-CHAN HAMIIIL!"

Dan dia gue tendang ke empang terdekat.

Abis itu, gara-gara makan sepuluh–mangkok–ramen–penuh–derita, gue jadi mules-mules. Bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Dan besok paginya gue ngga masuk sekolah. Sakura sama si Dobe jengukin gue. Ada hikmahnya juga sih. Kan si Sakura jadi ke rumah gue tuh. Hahaha.

Tapi tetep aja gue masih nyimpen berlembar-lembar dongkol sama si Dobe. Lain kali gue bales, deh. Khukhukhu~..

Well, meski pun dia sempat bikin gue menderita sehari semalem, dan bikin Bang Ita, kakak gue tercinta kena tendangan maut gue, si Dobe tetep sahabat gue yang paling deket sama gue. Dia juga rela pontang-panting buat ngebantuin gue ngedeketin cewek gue dulu. Sekampret apa pun dia, sesialan apa pun dia, dan seberisik apa pun dia, dia tetep sahabat gue yang gue sayang. Dan gue ngga yakin ada makhluk absurd lain yang bisa ngegantiin posisi dia jadi sobat kampret gue. Yo, Dobe! You're my best damn friend poreper!

* * *

**TBC!**

Saya ada project bikin fanfic non humor loh, judulnya **The Promise**, udah saya publish tapi baru chapter pembuka. Tolong kasih komentar di kolom review fanfic **The Promise **nya dan kasih saran sebaiknya saya lanjutkan atau saya hapus saja **^_^**

Ohiya,

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu** **chapie 6** juga udah update tuh! Jangan lupa baca ye, reviewnya juga saya tunggu :D

**Thanks before.**

* * *

Pendekkah? Jelekkah? Garingkah?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Saya masih belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan*

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, kunai melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**

**Biar saya lebih semangat bikin penpik ^o^**


	4. The Powerful Sweety part 1

**Gue Sasuke Uchiha**,

Manusia paling ganteng sejagad raya tiada tara Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka Tralala.

Dan kalau sampai lo ngga kenal gue,

Berarti lo **CUPU**.

Dan **KUDET.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu Corner © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Powerful Sweety part 1**

**Sasuke's POV**

Yo, Man! Ketemu lagi sama gue, the Sasuke Uchiha, makhluk paling ganteng penuh pesona ke mana-mana. Seperti biasa, gue di sini bermaksud penuh buat ngebantuin lo move on, ngebasmi galau, ngebunuh bosen, ngilangin stress, dan ngobatin capek. Kenapa? Karena hanya dengan ngebaca corat-coret the Sasuke Uchiha, semua hal-hal yang bikin lo gondok, dongkol, sebel, dan kesel bakalan ilang, mungkin sih.

Di chapter kemarin ada reviewer yang nanyain sejak kapan gue jadi 'lenjeh', sekarang gue jawab deh, gue jadi lenjeh karena gue lagi mabok cinta. Kenapa bisa gitu? Ya gue ngga tahu, mending lo nanya sama rumput yang berdugem di depan sana. Kekekekek :D

* * *

Nah, seperti kata gue tadi, gue emang lagi mabok cinta setengah mati. Dan di sini gue mau ngenalin satu-satunya orang yang bisa bikin gue lenjeh dan Out of Character pangkat sejuta Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka.

Ohiya, tapi sebelum gue ngenalin cewek gue, gue mau nanya sama lo pada. Lo tahu ngga gimana perasaan gue setelah gue curhat sama lo pada di chapter kemarin?

Gue bener-bener seneng banget. Karena Om Obito dan juga —lo bakal melongo setelah gue kasih tahu, tapi ini beneran—Grandpa Maisaroh— maksud gue, Grandpa Madara ternyata punya account di fanfiction juga. Mereka baca curhatan gue ke lo pada di chapter kemarin.

Dan coba tebak kenapa gue seneng?

Karena mereka akhirnya say ayemsori ke gue dan nyusulin salam tempel yang cukup buat beli cabe seratus kilo.

Gue ngakak gelundungan dalem hati. Makasih ya readers, mmuach :*

* * *

Ternyata ada sisi baik bangetnya curhat sama lo pada. Dan untungnya gue ngga curhat sama beberapa lembar makhluk di rumah gue. Kenapa?

1. Gue adalah makhluk paling tolol kalau gue sampai curhat ke Papih Fugaku. Selain nanti bikin gue diomelin 40 hari 40 malem sama Papih —lo harus inget, di chapter satu kemarin gue bilang, kalau gue abis diomelin Papih Fugaku 40 hari 40 malem, kalau ada yang nanya bokap gue ini makhluk jenis apaan, gue bakal jawab kalau beliau adalah makhluk sejenis alien yang nyasar ke bumi— , gue juga bakalan gondok, dongkol, sebel, kesel, dan pengen nangis saat itu juga karena setelah ngoceh sampai bibir gue berbusa, ngga bakalan guna.

Gue ceritain dikit.

Dulu gue pernah curhat sama Papih perihal gue naksir bangke sama cewek gue yang sekarang. Gue sebenernya mau minta saran baiknya apa yang harus gue lakuin biar dia bisa jadi cewek gue. Gue kira Papih gue bakalan ngasih ide cemerlang karena setahu gue Papih yang mukanya sangar ampuh banget bisa dapetin Mamih Mikoto.

Dan ternyata gue salah banget pake sekali. Bukannya dikasih saran dan kritik yang membangun, gue malah diomelin gara-gara baru masuk SMA udah mau pacaran. Sialan. Padahal Beliau sendiri pacaran sejak kelas 1 SMP. Gue frustasi, depresi, tapi ngga pengen bunuh diri. Dan gue sadar, setelah gue ngoceh sampai mulut gue berbusa, Beliau cuma nambah kegalauan gue. Setelah itu gue berjanji, ngga bakalan curhat sama Papih Fugaku lagi, cuma makan hati.

2. Gue adalah makhluk geblek kalau sampai curhat ke Mamih Mikoto. Bukan! Bukan karena reaksi Mamih Mikoto sama kayak Papih Fugaku. Ngga sama sekali. Mamih Mikoto bukan tipe nyokap yang suka ngomelin anak cowoknya yang ganteng pangkat jenderal gini, lo harus inget deskripsi gue tentang Mamih Mikoto di chapter satu kemarin, beliau ngga pernah marah, dan selalu lembut. Tapi yang gue takutin kalau gue curhat sama nyokap gue, gue ngga boleh kaget dan bunuh diri gara-gara semua tetangga gue tahu rahasia gue. Kan gue udah bilang kalau nyokap gue hobi banget ngegossip. Gue pernah curhat dulu, tentang gue yang ketika pulang sekolah pasti bawa sekarung coklat dari penggemar gue.

Jangan salah sangka dulu!

Gue tetep ngga suka makanan manis macem coklat gitu, cuma Bang Ita suka banget sama coklat, sebagai idola serta adek yang baek, gue ngga ngebuang coklat dari penggemar gue dan gue kasih ke Bang Ita. Nah, lama-lama semua tetangga gue tiap gue pulang sekolah udah standby di depa rumah gue dan minta bagian coklat. Kalau sehari dua hari ngga apa-apa, tapi ini setiap hari. Dan gue yang masih capek pangkat sejuta harus dikerubungin ibu-ibu yang gendut-gendut tiap pulang sekolah. Hell, no!

Tapi gue bersyukur, seengganya gue belum curhat tentang Sakura, atau ciuman pertama gue yang direbut dengan kampret sama si Dobe ke Mamih Mikoto.

Jangan ngeres!

Itu gara-gara Shikamaru yang ngagetin Dobe dari belakang pas si Dobe jongkok di atas meja gue di sekolah. Dan kalau lo nanya kenapa si Dobe dengan gobloknya jongkok di atas meja gue, itu karena dia sebel sama gue gara-gara tahu kalau Sakura naksir gue. Gue juga ngga tahu apa yang dia pikirin saat itu. Buat apa dia jongkok di atas meja gue kalau sebel sama gue? Ngajak berantem kek yang keren. Malah cuma melototin gue di depan gue sambil nangkring di atas meja. Heh. Makin nambah aja pendukung kalau Dobe itu emang geblek.

Well, intinya gue ngga mau curhat sama nyokap lagi. Bahaya. Bahkan Mamih Mikoto lebih berbahaya dari Papih Fugaku kalau diajakin curhat. Mau taroh mana muka gue kalau makhluk sekalem dan sedingin gue ketahuan kalau udah SMA masih ngarep salam tempel dari grandpa sama om gue?

3. Gue akan dapet embel-embel '**MPSD**' kalau gue curhat sama Bang Ita. Bukan. **MPSD** di sini bukan singkatan dari **Magister Pendidikan Sekolah Dasar**, melainkan **Makhluk Paling Sableng se Dunia**. Karena kalau gue sampai curhat ke Bang Ita, gue yakin berita tentang curhatan gue ngga cuma nyampe ke tetangga-tetangga gue, tapi juga ke semua warga sekolah gue, termasuk temen satu kelasnya Bang Ita yang bertabur makhluk-makhluk aneh yang hobi banget ngeledekin gue. Dan gue tanya lagi sama lo untuk yang kedua kalinya, Mau taroh mana muka gue kalau makhluk sekalem dan sedingin gue ketahuan kalau udah SMA masih ngarep salam tempel dari grandpa sama om gue?

Jadi, **curhat sama Bang Ita = Bunuh diri**.

Well, sekarang lo tahu kan kenapa gue ngga curhat sama lembaran keluarga di rumah gue?

* * *

Oke, seperti tujuan awal pembuatan fanfic gue ini, gue bakalan ngenalin orang-orang yang deket sama gue.

Tapi di sini gue mau ngenalin Sakura Haruno, dan dia bukan orang yang deket sama gue, tapi orang yang ada di dalem hati gue. Saku bidadari, jatuh dari surga, di hadapan Sasu, eaaahh~

Kalau di chapter-chapter terdahulu gue bilang kalau gue punya cewek, dan gue juga pernah bilang kalau ngeliat Naruto ngerayu dan nempel-nempel Sakura bikin gue ilpil, ya itu karena Sakura Haruno ini emang cewek gue. Dan gue udah berniat jadiin dia istri gue kelak. Kekekekek :D

Well, karena lo pada banyak yang nungguin pendeskripsian gue tentang My Lovely Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno, sama kayak di chapter-chapter kemarin, sekarang gue minta lo siapin ballpoint, buku catetan, dan cemilan sebanyak-banyaknya, jangan lupa segentong kopi buat jaga-jaga.

Dan lo semua harus nyatet profil Sakura, ini perintah! Hukumnya wajib.

Okesip, mulai yok!

* * *

—**Sweety Girl part 1**

**Sakura —Lovely— Haruno**

Seperti yang lo udah tahu, makhluk cantik yang sekarang jadi cewek gue ini berambut soft pink dan identik dengan buah Cherry. Iya, dia emang cantik pangkat sejuta. Senyumnya bikin gue terbang. Kalau gue lagi dongkol, gondok, sebel, dan kesel setengah mati, hanya dengan dia dateng ke rumah gue dan manggil nama gue, dongkol–gondok–sebel–dan–kesel ilang entah ke mana, dan gue ngga mau repot-repot nyariin mereka. Rasanya maknyus banget kalau ada dia di samping gue. Apalagi di kamar.

Bukan! Lo semua jangan ngeres deh! Gue seneng kalau Sakura ada di kamar gue karena dia selalu ngeberesin kamar gue yang berantakan dan terkadang bikin gue ilpil sendiri kalau bobo ganteng. Kalau di antara lo ada yang ngira dia sambil senyum dan berlaku lembut pas ngeberesin kamar gue, lo salah besar. Kenapa? Karena kalau dia lagi ngeberesin kamar gue, dia bakalan ngegulung lengan bajunya dan backsound 'Aku ngga habis pikir kenapa Sasuke-kun masih aja ngeberantakin kamar yang kemarin aku beresin! **Lo kira gue pembantu, HAH?!**' dan lain sejenisnya selalu jadi pelengkap pas ngeberesin kamar gue. Tapi gue udah kebal sama yang begituan. Kekekekek :D

Gue emang sengaja ngeberantakin kamar gue biar dia sering lama-lama di dalem kamar gue. Bukan! Duh, jangan ngeres dong! Gue sengaja gitu biar nanti kalau udah nikah sama gue, dia ngga canggung lagi masuk ke kamar gue! Hahahaha :D

Oke lanjut.

Gue juga seneng banget kalau dia nganter makanan ke rumah gue. Masakan nyokapnya enak banget, Bro! Calon mertua gue ini bener-bener pengertian banget sama gue, beliau sering bikinin gue makanan yang ngga manis dan dipastikan bikin gue ketagihan. Dan kalau lo nanya tentang masakan Sakura, dengan terpaksa gue ceritain sama lo. Tapi kalau nanti gue update fanfic ini lama banget, berarti gue lagi dalam masa pemulihan dari depresi–frustasi gue karena ngga tahan diejek mulu sama Bang Ita, Bang Shisui, sama Naruto.

Jadi ceritanya gini, suatu pagi, Sakura dateng ke rumah gue. Kebetulan pas itu gue lagi ditinggal secara paksa alias ditinggal secara diam-diam atau entah gimana gue harus ngomongnya sama keluarga gue ke rumah sodara gue yang ada di Iwa. Dan gue males banget nyusul ke sana. Jadilah gue minta Sakura dateng nemenin gue biar gue ngga garing di rumah. Atau lebih parah bunuh diri gara-gara kesepian. Karena pengetahuan gue tentang masak-memasak adalah nol besar dan sampai bisa diceplok atau didadar, makanya Sakura masakin buat gue.

Seperti yang udah gue sebutin di chapter kemarin, gue emang suka banget makanan pedes. Sebenernya pas itu Sakura cuma mau nambahin sedikit cabe di dalem nasi gorengnya, tapi gue minta cabe yang banyak dan gue ngancem kalau Sakura ngga mau dia ngga boleh pulang sebelum keluarga gue pulang which is masih dua minggu lagi. Akhirnya meski pun backsound 'Gue ngga tanggung jawab kalau dia sampe mules-mules setelah ini! Dasar, ngga bisa dibilangin! Kepala batu!' dari dapur sempat kedengeran di telinga gue, masakan Sakura emang super pedes dan enak banget. Karena enak banget, gue jadi nambah terus sampai nasi goreng sebakul gue abisin. Sakura cuma makan dikit dan dia udah mengap-mengap ngga karuan. Kasihan.

Oke lanjut, abis makan, perut gue berasa anget banget. Gue kira karena gue terharu sama masakan Sakura yang tadinya sempat gue raguin keamanannya meski pun masakan nyokapnya enak banget. Atau mungkin malah itu yang bikin gue merasa kualat sama Sakura setelah beberapa jam kemudian pas Sakura pulang karena mau ngambilin masakan nyokapnya di rumah buat gue. Kenapa? Karena gue jadi mules-mules dan bolak-balik ke toilet. Bahkan karena saking seringnya bolak-balik ke toilet dan cairan tubuh gue udah mulai terkuras sedangkan perut masih mules aja, gue jadi terpaksa ngesot ke toilet dengan tampang pucet dan kucel pangkat sejuta. Entah kenapa gue berasa jadi suster ngesot saat itu. Baru setengah jalan gue ngesot ke toilet, gue denger dobrakan dari pintu masuk rumah gue dengan backsound 'SASUKE-KUN! KAMU DI MANA?!' dan beberapa detik kemudian Sakura muncul dengan langkah mirip gorilla dan tampang super duper panik. Mungkin dia panik karena gue ngga cepet-cepet ngebukain dia pintu, padahal biasanya dia belum sempat ngetuk pintu, gue udah ngebukain pintu dengan senyum sejuta watt mengembang di muka gue.

"Astaga! Sasuke-kun dimakan suster ngesot!" Itu yang pertama gue denger dan bikin gue bengong ngeliatin ke arah dia setelah dia liat wujud gue yang lagi berusaha ngesot ke toilet. Makanan di tangan Sakura keliatannya udah ditaroh di atas meja makan.

"Hn. **Honey**, ini gue, **Sasuke Uchiha**."

Dan setelah itu Sakura ikutan pucet. Mungkin dia prihatin karena gue yang biasanya selalu keliatan keren malah ngesot dengan tampang kucel. Setelah kedengeran lagi perut gue yang dugeman, gue langsung minta bantuan Sakura buat nganter gue ke toilet.

**Dan lo mau tahu gimana reaksi Sakura setelah ini?**

**Tunggu chapter berikutnya!**

* * *

**TBC!**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu** **chapie 6** juga udah update tuh! Jangan lupa baca ye, reviewnya juga saya tunggu :D

Kalau reviewnya nambah, saya terusin

Soalnya biar saya dapet inspirasi lagi buat nerusin **Sasu, Ai Lop Yu **

Begitu juga sama fic non humor saya, **The Promise**.

* * *

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Saya masih saja belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan*

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**

**Biar saya lebih semangat bikin penpik ^_^**

**NB: Sasuke ngga curhat sama Shisui karena Shisui ngga serumah sama Sasuke. Lebih lengkap baca chapter 2. Makasih :)**


	5. The Powerful Sweety Part 2

**Gue Sasuke Uchiha**,

Manusia paling ganteng sejagad raya tiada tara Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka Tralala.

Dan kalau sampai lo ngga kenal gue,

Berarti lo **CUPU**.

Dan **KUDET.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu Corner © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku, Slight NaruxHina & SasuxNaru  
**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The Powerful Sweety Part 2**

**Sasuke's POV**

Wei Bro! Gue balik lagi, mengobati rasa rindu di hati yang tiada tertahan dari lo pada. Seperti chapter-chapter kemarin, nama gue masih Sasuke Uchiha, masih seorang cowok paling diburu di Konoha, dan masih ganteng pangkat sejuta. Gue juga masih Uchiha, belum dan ngga akan berubah sampai kapan pun ke Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, atau paling parah ke Akimichi. Ngga deh, makasih. Gue belum siap berubah tubuh dari seksi ke gendut.

Sesuai request dari para readers yang berbahagia, di chapter kemarin gue udah nyeritain My Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno. Nah, gue yakin beberapa dari makhluk-makhluk yang sering berkerumun di sini dan ngebaca corat-coret gaje gue ini ada yang bingung kenapa pengenalan gue tentang Bebebh gue ngga selesai kemarin. Di sini gue kasih pencerahan deh.

Well, gue emang sengaja nulis tentang Sakura lebih dari satu chapter karena dia emang makhluk yang paling special di hati gue. Jelas kan? Pacar gue ini.

* * *

Hn. Ngga kayak di chapter-chapter kemarin yang cuma penuh sama curhatan gue yang nista abis, sekarang gue ngga akan curhat lagi, tapi gue mau langsung nerusin cerita gue tentang My Bebebh Cakuya. Kalau lo lupa cerita kemarin sampe di mana, nih gue kasih kopiannya.

—"_Astaga! Sasuke-kun dimakan suster ngesot!" Itu yang pertama gue denger dan bikin gue nyelengep bengong ke arah dia setelah dia liat wujud gue yang lagi berusaha ngesot ke toilet. Makanan di tangan Sakura keliatannya udah ditaroh di atas meja makan._

_ "Hn. __**Honey**__, ini gue, __**Sasuke Uchiha**__."_

_ Dan setelah itu Sakura ikutan pucet. Mungkin dia prihatin karena gue yang biasanya selalu keliatan keren malah ngesot dengan tampang kucel. Setelah kedengeran lagi perut gue yang dugeman, gue langsung minta bantuan Sakura buat nganter gue ke toilet. —_

"Honey, bantuin gue, mules nih.."

"Bantuin apa Sayang?" Entah kenapa senyum Sakura malah bikin gue merinding segede melon bangkok.

Dan lo mau tahu gimana reaksi Sakura setelah ini?

Yah, dia emang ngebantuin gue yang udah pucet pangkat sejuta karena nahan pup dan mapah gue sampe toilet sih, tapi seperti yang udah gue perkirain, backsound '**GUE BILANG APA BOCAAAAHH! GUE KAN UDAH INGETIIIN! RASAIIINNN! SEKARANG SAKIT KAN! MAKANYA NURUT SAMA GUEEEE!**' dengan huruf capital dibold sebagai penggambaran dari suara dengan frekuensi dan amplitudo maksimal masih dikumandangin di samping telinga gue. Iya,

**DI SAMPING TELINGA GUE!**

Lo harusnya ikut prihatin dengan kejadian ini Bro. Pas itu gue pengen banget nyopot telinga gue. Sakit bener rasanya. Kayak ditusuk-tusuk jarum gitu deh. Kalau lo emang sayang banget sama pangeran tampan yang jadi korban mengenaskan di sini, ada baiknya lo ngadain event '**KOIN TELINGA SASU**' secepetnya. Meski pun kejadiannya udah agak lama, gue rasa belum telat-telat amat buat operasi ganti kuping.

Well, tapi meski pun dia ngga diem-diem dan masih marah-marah aja, dia tetep ngerawat gue sampe sembuh. Gue ngga keberatan kok diomelin sama dia, toh itu demi kebaikan gue juga, dan karena gue tahu gue emang salah. Bener-bener calon istri idaman! *peyuk Cakuya*

* * *

Oke, di chapter satu dulu gue pernah bilang kalau dulu pernah ada gossip maha kampret yang sempat bikin harga diri gue ngumpet di dalem jamban gara-gara ke mana-mana seringnya sama si Dobe dan gue berhasil ngatasinnya. Di sini gue bakalan ceritain dengan cara apa gue ngatasin tuh masalah.

**Jadi gini..**

Waktu itu gue sempat frustasi dan depresi pangkat sejuta gara-gara tuh gossip. Gue jadi makin kayak orang sekarat karena bukannya ngebelain gue, nyokap gue malah percaya sama tuh gossip. Gue stress. Ngga bertenaga. Loyo. Muka gue jadi kucel dan kumel. Gue ngga nafsu makan. Gue cuma mau makan kalau disuapin Bebebh Cakuya waktu itu. Tapi gue tetep aja loyo. Cuma bisa tergeletak ngga berdaya di atas tempat bobo ganteng gue. Kalau kebelet pipis atau pup gue terpaksa ngesot ke kamar mandi dengan gulungan selimut super tebel melingker mesra di tubuh gue. Pokoknya gue udah bosen hidup waktu itu. Kalau peribahasa ya '**Hidup Segan Mati Juga Jangan**'. Sakura sama Dobe berusaha ngehibur gue dan ngebujuk gue buat berangkat lagi ke sekolah, yang mana ibu-ibu gendut kampret justru tambah ngira gue bener-bener mahoan ria sama Dobe karena dia jadi makin sering ke rumah gue. Sakura sama Dobe makin prihatin sama kondisi gue yang makin lama makin awut-awutan, jadilah mereka mutusin buat ngelakuin penyelidikan sama kasus bangke yang menimpa gue sama si Dobe ini.

Dan setelah Sakura sama Dobe ngadain penyelidikan tentang siapa makhluk bangke yang udah nyebar gossip sialan ini, gue jadi pengen nyantet si Karin. Kenapa?

Karena ternyata pelakunya dia, dia kira gue nolak cintanya karena gue mahoan sama Dobe, padahal pas gue nolak dia gue bilang karena gue punya **cewek**, bukan **CEWOK**. Tapi dianya aja yang sableng dan malah nyebar berita kampret yang bikin gue hampir nekad nenggak obat nyamuk kadaluarsa.

Setelah diketahui siapa pelaku penyebar gossip itu, perlahan semangat gue meningkat lagi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya dan gue berusaha cari cara buat ngatasin tuh masalah. Gue jadi Out of Character sementara. Gue labrak Karin ke kelasnya sama Sakura dan Dobe. Ngga peduli dia kakak kelas gue. Pokoknya buat gue dia ngga lebih dari sekedar pengacau dan pengacau harus gue basmi secepet mungkin. Di depan kelas Karin gue ngumumin kalau Karin nyebar tuh gossip karena gue nolak cintanya. Di sana gue juga ngumumin kalau cewek gue itu Sakura dan si Dobe itu sahabat gue. Gue ngancem dia kalau ngga ngomongin isi pengumuman gue ke semua orang, gue bakalan nerror dia sampe mampus. Ekstrim emang. Gue sendiri aja kalau inget ngeri sendiri sama omongan gue, apalagi lo?

Tapi dengan cara gitu gue berhasil ngatasin tuh masalah. Gue lepas dari fitnah, Karin jadi malu pangkat sejuta.

Rasain.

Makan tuh malu.

Gue ngakak dalem hati.

Karena kebenaran udah nyebar, jadilah orang-orang yang sempat ngucilin gue minta maaf besar-besaran ke gue. Tiap hari ada bunga Sakura bertaburan di halaman rumah gue. Kalau udah gitu gue pasti maafin.

**Bunga Sakura,** men.

**Lambang identik cewek gue.**

Sialan. Mereka tahu kelemahan gue.

Gue pasrah. Terpaksa gue yang terkenal dengan sifat pendendam berubah 180 derajat jadi pemaaf.

Hah.. Susah.

* * *

Oke lanjut.

Seperti yang lo semua udah tahu, Sakura itu emang punya kekuatan super. Salah dikit, tonjok. Mesum dikit, tendang. Ngga tanggung-tanggung, sekali ditonjok atau bahkan ditendang, lo bakalan terbang sampe ke bulan. Nemenin Neil Armstrong main petak umpet. Dan lo ngga bakalan betah di sono. Ngga ada air. Keriput lo ntar, kayak Bang Ita.

Ngga gitu juga sih.

Cuma tonjokan Sakura itu bener-bener ngga bisa diremehin. Makanya gue ngga mau macem-macem sama dia. Ngga! Gue ngga takut! Gue bisa aja nendang dia sampe mati, tapi gue cowok sejati, dan cowok sejati itu ngga pernah main kasar sama cewek. Cuma cowok jadi-jadian alias banci yang beraninya main kasar sama cewek. **NAJHIEZ GHIELAKS!**

Well, seengganya gue belum pernah dan gue harap ngga bakalan pernah selamanya ngerasain tonjokan Sakura. Kalau cuma diomelin sih gue ngga masalah, calon istri gue ini. Tapi kalau tonjokan? Tendangan? Bantingan? Ngga deh, makasih. Gue masih betah jadi cowok tampan yang selalu jadi pujaan, bukan jadi korban mengenaskan dari keganasan pacaran.

Mengenai korban keganasan Bebebh Cakuya, gue sebenernya agak kasian juga sama Naru-Dobe. Dia yang paling sering kena tonjokan–tendangan–bantingan Sakura. Berkali-kali dia bolak-balik ke Puskesmas gara-gara ketahuan punya niat kampret mau ngintipin Bebebh Cakuya sama Hinata Hyuuga mandi bareng di pemandian air panas khusus cewek. Penasaran?

**Oke, gue ceritain.**

Ceritanya gini, waktu itu, gue ngajakin Sakura buat ke pemandian air panas. Bukan! Gue ngga mesum! Bukan karena gue ngajakin dia mandi bareng terus ngelakuin yang gitu-gitu. Gile aje. Yang ada gue pulang tinggal nama.

Jadi pas itu gue berangkat sama Sakura cuma jalan kaki. Sebenernya gue pengen bawa mobil, tapi Bebebh Cakuyanya yang ngga mau. Pengen olahraga katanya, sekalian ngembaliin perut gue yang keliatan buncit waktu itu. Lo masih inget kan kejadian gue dicekokin sepuluh–mangkok–ramen–penuh–derita sama si Dobe di chapter tiga kemarin? Kalau lupa baca gih, kalau inget terusin lagi. Iya, buncit hasil nelen sepuluh–mangkok–ramen–penuh–derita itu bertahan sampe sebulan. Kalau lo jadi gue, lo pasti udah ngegorok leher si Dobe. Yah, sebenernya gue juga mau gitu sih, cuma gue dilarang Bebebh Cakuya dan gue juga agak ngeri sama nyokapnya si Dobe, Tante Kushina. Tenaganya kayak Sakura sih. Gue sih nyari aman aja. Masih pengen ganteng.

Nah, kebetulan gue sama Sakura ngeliat Naruto lagi jongkok di bangku taman dengan tampang yang lebih kucel dibanding biasanya. Setelah ditanya Bebebh Cakuya, katanya dia lagi nungguin Hinata, katanya mereka mau ke pemandian air panas juga. Nah, karena ngerasa bakalan punya temen ngegossip meski pun ngga seheboh Ino Yamanaka, Sakura jadi seneng banget dan berbaik hati ngajakin gue nemenin Dobe nungguin Hinata. Sebenernya gue males, tapi karena ini permintaan cewek gue, gue cuma ngikut aja.

Setelah hampir lumutan nungguin Hinata, akhirnya Hinata dateng di temenin Neji. Tampang si Gondrong itu udah ngga asik banget. Si Neji dengan mata nyipit-nyipit terus melotot terus nyipit-nyipit lagi terus berakhir dengan melotot ngeliatin Dobe dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki terus ke ujung rambut lagi dan ke ujung kaki lagi dan gitu terus sampe bikin mata gue sama mata Sakura juling sendiri. Si Dobe sendiri malah ngga ambil pusing. Dia malah ngeliatin Hinata yang malu-malu kucing. Sialan. Gue sama Sakura malahan yang jadi korban.

Setelah puas melototin Dobe yang sukses ngebikin gue sama Sakura puyeng, si Neji cuma ngomong gini, "Sas, Sak, gue titip adek gue dari kecebong kuning ini. Kalau ada apa-apa sama adek gue, lo berdua yang tanggung jawab." terus ngeloyor pergi ninggalin gue sama Sakura yang nyelengep dan ngga terlalu ngeh sama omongan Neji barusan gara-gara terlanjur puyeng ngeliatin Neji melototin Dobe tadi. Dobe? Dia udah ngegandeng Hinata ninggalin gue sama Sakura yang masih mengap-mengap karena baru ngeh sama omongan a.k.a anceman Neji. Kampret.

Nah, singkat cerita, gue udah ada di dalem kolam khusus cowok dan leha-leha karena berasa rileks banget di dalem situ. Tapi gue baru sadar, si Dobe belum masuk ke kolam. Entah gue yang curigaan atau emang si Dobe yang mencurigakan, gue make handuk gue terus keluar kolam khusus cowok dan ngecek ke kolam cewek tempat Bebebh Cakuya sama Hinata mandi. Belum juga gue nyampe, kedengeran teriakan yang bisa ngerontokin muka yang gue kenal banget, '**SHANNAROOOOOO!**' gitu. Kenal juga kan lo? Iya, itu suara Bebebh Cakuya. Makin nambah pula kecurigaan gue sama si Dobe. Gue langsung lari ke sumber suara dan ngeliat si Dobe udah terkapar bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri di luar pintu masuk kolam cewek disusulin Sakura sama Hinata keluar dari tuh pintu kolam. Bedanya Hinata pasang tampang pengen nangis, sedangkan Sakura pasang tampang macan abis beranak. Satu kata, **SANGAR**! Gue yang masih melongo ngeliat pertunjukan itu tiba-tiba ngerasain ada yang ngelendot manja di lengan gue, gue noleh, dan ternyata Sakura udah nempel di sana dan pasang tampang berkaca-kaca dan berplastik-plastik sambil ngomong,

"Sasuke-kun, dia ngintipin aku.." Ngga tahu kenapa tadi aja pasang tampang macan abis beranak dan tiba-tiba Sakura bisa berkaca-kaca dan berplastik-plastik gitu. Pokoknya ngeliat tampang Sakura gue jadi ikutan emosi. Sialan. Berani-beraninya si Dobe ngintipin My Bebebh Cakuya?! Gue aja belum pernah! Kampret. Dengan tampang pembunuh gue yang terkenal horror pangkat sejuta, gue deketin si Dobe dan tanpa **Ba Bi Bu Babi Bau** lagi gue nonjokin si Dobe.

Asik. Bales dendam.

Gue ngakak gelindingan dalem hati.

* * *

Nah, setelah itu, Gue, Sakura, sama Hinata nganterin Dobe ke rumah sakit. Yah, gue emang cowok bertanggung jawab sih. Setelah gue tonjokin sendiri sampe tepar, gue juga yang nganterin dia ke rumah sakit. Masalah Tante Kushina tinggal bilang kalau si Dobe dikeroyok preman gara-gara ngintipin anggota cewek mereka mandi. Padahal premannya gue sama Sakura. Kekekekek :D

Setelah itu, gue sama Sakura nganterin Hinata pulang. Neji kemudian nanyain si Dobe gimana kabarnya kok ngga keliatan, dan gue jawab apa adanya. Gue juga minta dia buat ngerahasiain ini. Bukannya kasian karena cowok adeknya tepar digebukin, dia malah ngakak jungkir balik dan ngucapin '**Makasih**' ke gue sama Sakura berkali-kali dan janji bakalan nraktir gue sama Sakura selama si Dobe belum sembuh dari luka-lukanya.

Asik. Udah bales dendam, makan gratis lagi.

Lain kali dicoba lagi, ah.

* * *

Well, sebenernya gue pengen nyeritain tentang Sakura lagi, tapi gue terserah readers aja deh. Mau nerusin tentang My Lovely Bebebh Cakuya atau ganti topik ke orang lain. Gue minta pendapat sama saran di kolom review Bro! Gue tunggu!

* * *

**TBC!**

**Ini beneran, author minta saran baiknya nerusin Sakura apa ke chara lain. Mohon saran di kolom review ya, readers! Saya tunggu. Bubay :***

* * *

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Saya masih saja belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan*

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**

**Biar saya lebih semangat bikin penpik ^_^**


	6. The Powerful Sweety Part 3 ft Naruto U

**Gue Sasuke Uchiha**,

Manusia paling ganteng sejagad raya tiada tara Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka Tralala.

Dan kalau sampai lo ngga kenal gue,

Berarti lo **CUPU**.

Dan **KUDET.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu Corner © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The Powerful Sweety Part 3 ft. Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sasuke's POV**

Good morning selamat pagi, gigi kuning ngga pernah disikati!

Jumpa lagi sama gue, the Sasuke Uchiha, cowok paling diburu di Konoha yang penuh pesona ke mana-mana. Iya, seperti yang gue bilang kemarin, nama gue tetep Sasuke Uchiha, bukan Sasuke Uzumaki, Sasuke Yamanaka, Sasuke Nara, Sasuke Inuzuka, Sasuke Hyuuga, apalagi Sasuke Akimichi. Kedengerannya sama sekali ngga cocok kan? Kalau bahasa Belandanya 'Wagu' (Indonesia: Sumbang). Udah ada jatahnya sendiri-sendiri, Bro.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Belanda sama Indonesia, gue jadi inget pas upacara 17 Agustus beberapa hari yang lalu deh, dan gue jadi pengen curhat lagi sama lo. Boleh kan? Boleh dong, kalau ngga boleh Sasu nangis nih.. Lo harus kasih gue balon segede gaban kalau gue sampe nangis. Gimana? Jadi boleh curhat kan? Bagus.

**Jadi ceritanya gini..**

Pas upacara 17-an itu gue yang masih SMA dijadwal buat ikut upacara sama sekolah gue dan dapet giliran pagi. Sebagai warga Indonesia yang baik dan berjiwa patriot, gue dengan semangat 45 dateng ke rumah Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno bawa mobil kesayangan gue. Niatnya sih pengen berangkat bareng gitu. Pacar gue ini. Kenapa bawa mobil? Kenapa ngga ngesot aja? Karena meski pun rumah gue sama Sakura deket, tapi jarah dari rumah Sakura ke lapangan upacara cukup jauh. Nah, karena Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno itu bener-bener cewek yang pengertian, dia ngga mau bikin gue nunggu lama sampe lumutan, ngga kayak Hinata yang ngebiarin si Dobe dari kucel makin kumel gara-gara nungguin dia di bangku taman. Inget kan chapter yang kemarin? Yang mau ke pemandian air panas itu? Kalau lo lupa, mending lo cepetan baca gih, kalau udah inget kita terusin lagi nih. Oke, intinya pas gue sampe di rumah Bebebh Cakuya, dia udah standby di depan rumah dengan senyum sejuta watt yang mengembang di muka super imutnya. Kalau saat itu ngga banyak orang yang lalu lalang di jalan mau berangkat upacara, gue pasti udah gelindingan terpesona sama Bebebh Cakuya. Tapi karena gue seorang Uchiha dan Uchiha harus tetep keliatan berwibawa di mana pun dan kapan pun bahkan termasuk pas lagi ngeden di dalem toilet, gue cuma nyengir ke arah Sakura sambil muji-muji dia. Biar aura blink-blinknya nambah. Siapa tahu bisa ngerubah pakaian gue jadi emas.

Ngga gitu juga sih. Ngga mungkin banget gue sampe punya khayalan super duper aneh kayak gituan.

Oke, balik ke topik. Singkat cerita Sakura udah duduk manis di jok depan di samping gue. Di perjalanan, entah kenapa perasaan gue ngga enak. Bawaannya pengen nengok ke belakang mulu. Setelah lama gue tahan-tahan biar ngga nengok ke belakang, gue ngga bisa nahan lagi karena mulai mencium bau busuk dari arah belakang. Akhirnya dengan jantung berdebar-debar dan keringet segede biji jagung mulai menetes, gue nengok ke jok belakang seketika. Entah kenapa kalau gue inget tingkah gue itu gue jadi malu sendiri. Terus apa gunanya cermin yang di atas kemudi itu kalau ngga buat liat ke belakang?

Well, setelah berhasil nengok ke belakang, ekspresi seneng gue karena berangkat bareng Bebebh Cakuya sirna sudah. Kenapa? Apakah mobil gue ada hantunya? Apakah ada sebuntel makhluk bernama Om Poci Ong tepar gelindingan di jok belakang mobil gue? Ataukah di jok mobil belakang gue ada seonggok Tante Kunti yang nyengir lima jari ke arah gue? Ternyata iya Bro! Emang ada seonggok makhluk gaib dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai dan kulit putih mirip Tante Kunti pake baju item-item yang duduk di jok belakang mobil gue dan lagi nyengir lima jari ke arah gue! Makhluk itu dadah-dadah ke gue dengan mesra. Di sela-sela giginya terselip beberapa lembar kulit cabe merah.

**HE?** Cabe merah? Apakah Kunti jaman sekarang suka makan sambel? Kenapa gue jadi inget sambel masakan Mamih Mikoto yang gue sikat bareng Bang Ita sebelum gue mau berangkat ke rumah Sakura tadi?

Bukannya cepet-cepet mengidentifikasi makhluk jenis apaan yang dadah-dadah ke gue tadi, gue malah ngeliat ke arah spion dan mastiin kalau ngga ada lembaran kulit cabe yang nyelip di sela-sela gigi gue, gue ngga mau bikin orang-orang yang ngeliat gue jadi ilpil, apalagi Bebebh Cakuya. Hell, no!

Setelah mastiin ngga ada lembaran kulit cabe nyelip di sela-sela gigi gue, gue balik ngeliat ke belakang pake cermin yang ada di atas kemudi itu. Gue bersyukur kegeblekan gue ngga keulang lagi. Dan apa yang gue liat?

Makhluk itu masih duduk di jok belakang mobil gue, sekarang malah sambil ngupil! Apaan coba, Kunti jaman sekarang jorok amat sih, numpang duduk di mobil cowok ganteng macam gue sambil ngupil? Gue mulai was-was, jangan-jangan pas gue tinggal ngaca buat ngecek lembaran–kulit–cabe–nyelip–di–sela-sela–gigi tadi, tuh Kunti sempat nempelin upilnya di baju seragam gue. Gue pelototin tuh Kunti, tapi dia malah makin menjadi-jadi. Seperti yang gue khawatirin tadi, jari telunjuk yang dia pake buat ngupil tadi mulai terulur ke arah gue dan sukses ngebikin gue jadi makin parno. Bukannya tereak ketakutan karena Uchiha ngga boleh keliatan ketakutan, gue malah ngata-ngatain tuh Kunti gini,

"Eh Kunti Jorok! Singkirin tangan lo dari gue! Bangke!"

Setelah itu Sakura nengok ke arah gue dengan dahi berkerut dan nanya, "Apaan sih Sayang?"

"Di belakang gue ada Kunti, Honey. Dia mau nempelin upilnya di baju gue!" Jawab gue serius.

"Hah?" Bebebh Cakuya pasang tampang curiga. Wajar sih. Mungkin dia pikir gue lagi sakit atau abis mabok susu segalon.

"Iya, coba lo liat ke belakang deh, Honey." Dan Sakura pun nengok ke belakang. Entah kenapa bukannya tereak ketakutan, Sakura malah ngakak sejadi-jadinya dengan ingus berleleran.

Ngga ding. Bebebh Cakuya ngga sejorok itu kali.

**Oke, ulangi.**

"Iya, coba lo liat ke belakang deh, Honey." Dan Sakura pun nengok ke belakang. Entah kenapa bukannya tereak ketakutan, Sakura malah ngakak sejadi-jadinya dengan air mata berlinangan.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya gue.

"Hahaha.. Sayang.. Masa Abang sendiri.. Hahahaa.. Dibilang Kunti sih? Hahaha.."

**HAH? ABANG SENDIRI KATANYA?**

Mobil gue langsung gue rem dan berenti di pinggir jalan. Gue langsung nengok ke jok belakang bermaksud kembali mengamati dengan lebih seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

Rambut, item, panjang. Muka, putih. Bola mata, item. Di pipi ada keriput.

Oke, makhluk gaib yang gue kira Kunti Jorok tadi ternyata emang Bang Ita. Sialan. Gue jadi malu.

"Lo kenapa ada di sini Bang?" Tanya gue sewot. Sebel banget karena ngebikin gue merasa goblok di depan Bebebh Cakuya.

"Nebeng, mau upacara." Jawabnya masih dengan cengiran lima jarinya. Sementara Sakura masih ngakak, mungkin kalau ngga lagi di dalem mobil dia udah gelindingan.

"Katanya mau bareng Kisampret?"

"Ngga jadi Sayang." Itu bukan Sakura yang ngomong, tapi Bang Ita! Sakura makin ngakak. Kampret. Punya abang satu bikin emosi mulu.

"Ngga usah manggil-manggil 'Sayang' deh, Bang. Jijik gue."

Dan hari itu suara Sakura yang lagi ngakak terus-terusan kedengeran sama gue, bahkan setelah Sakura udah ngga di deket gue pun, gue masih bisa denger suara ketawa Sakura. Sialan. Gu gondok banget sama Bang Ita.

Awas kalau lo ngetawain gue. Sasu nangis nih!

* * *

Well, setelah minta pendapat dari reviewers yang berbahagia, gue mau ngambil jalan tengahnya aja. Yaitu dengan tetep nerusin corat-coret gue tentang My Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno tapi dengan tambahan salah satu karakter khusus lain di masing-masing chapter.

Terus mengenai reviewer yang minta gue nyeritain gimana jadiannya gue sama My Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno, di sini gue ceritain deh, daripada lo ntar jadi demam, ngga doyan makan dan cuma mau makan kalau gue yang nyuapin. Ngga deh, makasih. Kalau gue capek siapa yang mijitin coba?

**Jadi gini..**

Waktu itu, si Dobe curhat sama gue, katanya dia abis ditembak Hinata, padahal dia sukanya sama Sakura. Gue yang saat itu naksir berat sama Sakura tapi masih gengsi buat nembak duluan refleks nyuruh si Dobe buat nerima cinta Hinata karena agak khawatir keduluan Dobe, gitu-gitu dia juga bukan termasuk GCB alias Golongan Cowok Buluk. Mana Sakura sering bareng-bareng sama dia lagi. Yah, meski pun gue juga sering barengan sama mereka, tetep aja gue was-was. Gue berusaha sekuat tenaga sepenuh jiwa buat maksa si Dobe nerima cinta Hinata. Entah gue yang keliatan modus banget atau si Dobe yang salah makan terus dia jadi ngga o'on lagi, dia malah nanya ke gue gini,

"Eh Teme Jelek, maksa amat sih lo. Emang apa untungnya buat lo kalau gue jadian sama Hinata?" Gue shock sementara. Ngga nyangka dia bakalan nanya begituan. Secara biasanya dia ngga cukup cerdas buat nyurigain gue.

"Yah, gue kasian aja sama lo. Kalau lo jadian sama Saku ntar lo lebih banyak di rumah sakitnya daripada berduaan sama dia." Dalem hati gue berharap Sakura ngga ngedenger ini.

"Bo'ong banget. Lo mana pernah kasian sama gue? Biasanya lo seneng banget kalau gue tersiksa." Entah kenapa gue berpikir si Dobe kerasukan arwah buyutnya Shikamaru.

"Eh, Kampret. Susah amat sih lo dibilangin!" Gue mulai dongkol. Mata Dobe nyipit-nyipit.

"Jangan-jangan lo naksir Sakura?" Tepat sasaran. Gue mati kutu.

"Ha.. Ha.. Hahah.. Hahahaha.. Mana mungkin gue naksir gorilla macem dia." Gue ketawa garing. Dobe keliatan makin curiga, tapi dia langsung nyengir setan.

"Kalau gitu, ntar bantuin gue nembak Sakura ya, Teme."

"Jangan!" Gue refleks tereak.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" Sialan. Gue dijebak. Daripada makin malu, gue ngaku.

"Iye, iye. Gue emang naksir dia. Puas?" Jawab gue dongkol.

"Hahahaha.. Gue bantuin nembak, mau?" Tanyanya sambil nyengir.

"Hah? Katanya lo naksir dia?"

"Gue ada Hinata. Lo bilang Sakura kayak gorilla kan? Jadi gue pengen ngeliat lo digebukin sama dia. Jadi, lo mau ngga gue comblangin, hm?"

"Kampret. Gue kirain kenapa. Iya deh, tapi awas kalau lo bikin image gue jadi nista."

"Oke! Hahaha. Ntar sore lo ke taman kota deh, pake baju keren. Lo terima beres!"

* * *

Dan ternyata bener, pas gue ke taman, Sakura udah duduk manis di bangku taman. Setelah ngeliat gue, dia dadah-dadah ke gue. Gue deketin dia.

"Lo ngapain di sini, Sak?"

"Ngga tahu tuh. Si Naru-Baka yang nyuruh gue ke sini. Lo sendiri ngapain ke sini?"

"G-gu-gue.. Gue, nganu.. Itu.. Emm. Apa namanya.. Itu.. Anu.." Sialan. Mulut gue ngga bisa diajak kerja sama nih.

"Si Teme Jelek itu sebenernya suka sama lo Sak. Cuma dia emang terlalu cemen buat nembak lo duluan. Makanya dia minta bantuan gue." Dibilang cemen, gue jadi agak dongkol. Mana ada Uchiha cemen? Kampret.

Gue bercucuran air mata dalem hati.

"Dan, S-sas-sasuke-kun, Sa-sakura-chan jug-juga naksir Sas-sasuke-kun.." Tambah Hinata. Gue puyeng. Ngga ngerti ini semua maksudnya apaan.

"Jadi kalian sama-sama suka, dan kalian harus jadian! Kayak gue sama Hinata-chan!"

Oke, sekarang gue makin puyeng. Tapi seneng. Kekekekek :D

"Jadi.. Kita jadian?" Gue nanya ke Sakura harap-harap cemas.

"I-iya deh.. Sasuke-kun.." Horee! Gue seneng banget waktu itu. Tapi gue juga kasian sama Dobe. Gue yakin sebenernya dia naksir berat sama Sakura dan dia ngalah buat gue. Gue harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih sama dia. Dan cerita gue nraktir dia ramen itu terjadi juga. Kejadian yang merupakan percobaan pembunuhan oleh Naru Dobe Uzumaki terhadap Sasuke Uchiha dengan cara mencekoki korban dengan sepuluh–mangkok–ramen–penuh–derita dan diduga dilatar belakangi oleh dendam karena cewek yang ditaksir akhirnya menjadi kekasih sang korban dengan bantuannya sendiri. Inget kan chapter tiga kemarin? Oke, kalau ngga inget lo bisa baca lagi.

Tapi setelah itu dia ngga jahatin gue lagi, dia udah hepi pacaran sama Hinata, dan gue udah berbunga-bunga pacaran sama My Lovely Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno.

Yah, meski pun gue malah bales dendam lagi ke dia pas di pemandian air panas sih. Kekekekek :D

* * *

Well, segitu dulu deh corat-coret gue hari ini. Kalau ada salah-salah kata Sasu minta maap,

Akhir kata,

**MERDEKA!**

* * *

**TBC!**

Hohoho, gimana? Ancur kan penpik saya? Entah kenapa meski pun saya naksir setengah mati sama duo Uchiha, Sasu dan Ita, tapi saya suka sekali menistakan mereka berdua! Hahahaha *ketawa iblis*

**Ohiya,**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu** udah complete tuh! Jangan lupa baca ye, reviewnya juga saya tunggu :D

* * *

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Saya masih saja belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan*

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**

**Biar saya lebih semangat bikin penpik ^_^**


	7. The Powerful Sweety Part 4 ft Gaara S

**Gue Sasuke Uchiha**,

Manusia paling ganteng sejagad raya tiada tara Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka Tralala.

Dan kalau sampai lo ngga kenal gue,

Berarti lo **CUPU**.

Dan **KUDET.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu Corner © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : The Powerful Sweety Part 4 ft. Gaara Sabaku**

**Sasuke's POV**

Oi! Oi! Ketemu lagi sama gue, the Sasuke Uchiha. Sekeren-kerennya tupai melompat, masih kerenan gue.

Ya kali, gue disamain sama tupai. Ulangi aja deh.

Ketemu lagi sama gue, the Sasuke Uchiha, satu-satunya cowok yang sumpah–ganteng–banget di Konoha. Gue masih Uchiha, dan lo jangan berharap gue jadi Uzumaki. Sumpah itu ngga mungkin banget, gue ngga bakalan jadi uke-nya si Dobe. Si Dobe jadi Uchiha pun gue ngga mau. Gue straight, yakinlah sumpah. Lagi pula ngga lucu aja ada Uchiha berambut seterang itu.

Pengecualian buat Bebebh Cakuya!

Kalau Bebebh Cakuya sih mau warna rambutnya pink, kuning, ijo, biru, merah, coklat, item, ungu, atau krem juga ngga apa-apa. Boleh-boleh aja. Yang penting ngga putih. Gue ngga mau digossipin doyan sama nenek-nenek imut. Ngga deh, makasih.

Papih Fugaku? Yah, dulu emang sempat ngga direstuin sih masalah warna rambut, tapi setelah gue ngancem sambil nodong pake foto bokap lagi tepar ileran, jadi direstuin deh :D

Oh, Saskey, you're so jenius!

Yang kayak gitu, menurut lo jenius apa durhaka Bro? Ah, tapi ngga apa-apa deh, kan katanya cinta harus diperjuangkan. Iya kan? Iya dong.

* * *

Well, di chapter kemarin ada reviewer yang nanya sejak kapan gue jadi penduduk Indonesia gara-gara gue nyeritain kebegoan gue dan ketidak warasan Bang Ita pas mau berangkat upacara 17-an. Dan entah kenapa gue lupa cerita sama lo pada. Jadi ceritanya gue sama Bang Ita dulu pernah tinggal di sana. Penasaran kenapa gue sama Bang Ita bisa tinggal di Indonesia?

Oke, gue ceritain.

Pada suatu hari, tinggallah seorang penyihir bernama Itachi Uchiha di Konoha. Dia tinggal bersama adiknya yang juga penyihir, Sasuke Uchiha, dan dua orang pembantunya yang merupakan sepasang suami-istri, Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha.

**Ngawur, men**. Maklum tadi abis makan tape ketan buatan Bang Ita. Mungkin raginya kebanyakan. Biasalah, Bang Ita suka bereksperimen bikin masakan gitu, dan sialnya gue selalu jadi korban pertama yang disuruh nyicipin (baca: dipaksa ngabisin) masakan buatannya yang seringnya berstatus gagal total dan bahkan beracun. Gue pernah sampe sakit berhari-hari loh. Intinya masakan Bang Ita ngga layak dikonsumsi apalagi sama makhluk jenis gue yang gantengnya bisa ngerubah daun jadi duit.

Ngga gitu juga sih. Oke, kita ulangi.

Dulu, dulu banget, waktu gue masih jadi Sasu Chibi, gue pernah nyasar sampe ke Gunungkidul, yang notabene merupakan salah satu kabupaten di Indonesia. Kenapa bisa sampe nyasar ke sana padahal gue ada di Jepang? Apa gue emang terlalu jenius karena nyasar pun bisa sampe sejauh itu? Apakah di kaki gue terpasang roket yang bisa membuat gue dengan mudahnya nyasar ke sana? Atau ada elang raksasa segede gajah dari salah satu stasiun tipi di Indonesia yang main ke Jepang yang kukunya ngga sengaja nyangkut di kaos gue kemudian ngebawa gue balik ke Indonesia?

Yah, gue ngga tahu nyasar bisa sejauh itu dikarenakan saking jeniusnya gue atau malah saking gobloknya gue. Dan ngga, di kaki gue ngga ada roket yang bisa bikin gue terbang ke Indonesia. Beneran ngga ada. Papih Fugaku bukan professor, men. Dan elang? Please deh Bro, itu cuma ada di tipi. Tapi beneran, gue emang nyasar ke sana.

**Asal muasalnya gini...**

Jadi ceritanya waktu itu Bang Ita umurnya sekitar 13 tahunan lah. Seperti yang dia lakuin ke gue sampai sempat ngawur tadi, Bang Ita waktu itu nyoba bikin kue tart sebagai hadiah karena Mamih Mikoto mau ulang tahun. Baunya entah kenapa wangi banget. Tapi karena ngga mau suudzon, keluarga gue ngira kue itu wangi karena Bang Ita kebanyakan ngasih vanili, jadi mereka keliatan enjoy-enjoy aja makannya. Gue masih Chibi waktu itu, dan atas saran Bang Ita, gue ngga boleh makan tuh kue, alesannya takutnya tuh kue ngga masuk mulut gue, tapi masuk idung. Idungnya Bang Shisui. Karena waktu itu gue lagi dongkol-dongkolnya sama Bang Shisui gara-gara dia abis nyembunyiin Manda, uler-uleran warna ungu mainan gue yang biasanya gue peluk ke mana-mana, dua hari tamu sebelum pesta ulang tahun nyokap gue dimulai, kata Om Obito yang nginep di rumah gue, pas Sakura ke rumah gue dan ngajak gue main kapal-kapalan di rumahnya, Om Obito ngeliat Bang Shisui keluar kamar gue ngebawa Manda. Ngga tahu diapain sama Bang Shisui kampret itu, Manda gue temuin tergeletak ngga berdaya tanpa kepala di ruang tamu beberapa jam setelah gue nyariin Manda ke mana-mana, bahkan sampe ke rumah Dobe.

Kenapa Dobe? Karena biasanya dia yang main sama gue, gue sama Manda, dia sama Kyuubi, boneka rubah berwajah sangar yang ekornya banyak banget, ada sembilan kalau ngga salah. Masalahnya si Dobe keliatannya sebel banget sama Manda, mungkin dia iri karena Manda selalu jadi sasaran pelukan gue. Gue kira dia ngambil Manda dan ngebuang Manda ke panti asuhan.

**Ngga ding**. Maksud gue, gue kira Dobe ngebuang Manda. Tapi ternyata engga, justru karena gue nanyanya dengan wajah sangar karena bingung campur sebel nyariin Manda ngga ketemu-ketemu, gue malah kena lemparan boneka berwajah sangar punya Dobe tadi sampe kejengkang karena bonekanya emang gede banget, mana pas gue mau tereak malah ekornya masuk ke mulut gue lagi! Cih, sial. Gue berdiri, gue ambil Kyuubi kemudian gue kasih ke Dobe dengan ekor yang sempat masuk mulut gue tadi gue tempelin dan gue dorong-dorong ke mukanya. Ngeludahin secara ngga langsung itu masih termasuk tindakan sopan ngga sih?

Intinya waktu itu entah kenapa gue pengen banget ngebunuh Bang Shisui. Itu jadi alesan ampuh buat Bang Ita ngelarang gue makan tuh kue. Gue biasa aja karena emang ngga terlalu suka makanan manis, dan gue ngga ambil pusing. Tapi herannya pas abis makan tuh kue, semua keluarga gue kecuali gue sama Bang Ita kena muntaber dan masuk rumah sakit, dan Bang Ita malah ngilang gitu aja, ngga tahu kemana dan cuma ninggalin surat dan gue ngga tertarik buat ngebaca, padahal bisa, tapi males, surat itu cuma gue simpen. Karena nyokap Sakura kasian sama gue karena ngga ada yang ngurusin, beliau jadi ngajak Sakura tinggal sementara di rumah gue buat nemenin gue. Pas beres-beres kamar gue, kebetulan tuh surat dibaca nyokap Sakura dan beliau malah mati.

**Ngaco, Bro**. Beliau ngga mati kok. Cuma tereak histeris doang dan keluar kamar dengan muka shock pangkat sejuta. Kata beliau di dalem surat itu Bang Ita bilang kalau krim yang dipake buat topping kue tartnya sengaja dibuat pake Hand & Body Lotion. Cih. Dasar sableng. Pantesan wangi banget. Tapi gue agak terharu karena Bang Ita sengaja ngelakuin itu karena mau ngebales Bang Shisui yang ngerusakin Manda, dan dia pamit katanya mau ke Jakarta, Indonesia. Dia mau menetap di sana sekalian kerja. Gue nangis gelundungan, ngga mau ditinggalin Bang Ita. Setelah malem harinya, gue putusin nyari Bang Ita bermodalkan nekad dan permen dua biji. Rencananya satu buat gue, satu buat Bang Ita kalau ketemu nanti.

**Dan gue masih malu sampe sekarang kalau inget gue segoblok itu.**

Singkat cerita, gue yang kecil bisa nyempil di mana-mana, termasuk di box kiriman ke Indonesia. Seperti yang gue bilang tadi, gue emang bisa baca, dan gue ngegunain kemampuan gue yang ternyata malah menyesatkan. Tulisan Gunungkidul, Jogjakarta, Indonesia, gue pahamin sebagai salah satu nama tempat yang ada di Jakarta, Indonesia karena namanya mirip. Dan sampelah gue di Gunungkidul. Ternyata Bang Ita juga nyasar di sana dengan alasan yang sama gobloknya. Cuma kebetulan Bang Ita bawa hape, dan dia send SMS ke Papih Fugaku kalau dia sama gue ada di Gunungkidul.

**Dan dia lupa kalau bokap masih di rumah sakit karena ulahnya.**

Baru setelah dua bulan, Papih Fugaku ngejemput gue sama Bang Ita. Kalau lo ngira bokap gue sakitnya sampe dua bulan, lo salah besar. Alokasi waktunya gini, sakit dua minggu. Ngambek lima minggu. Seminggunya buat persiapan dan perjalanan ke Gunungkidul.

Hebat kan?

Ayahku, hebat!

Sebenernya gue mau ngambek, tapi ternyata nyokap Sakura ngikut, katanya sebenernya dia orang Gunungkidul juga. Gue ngga jadi marah deh. Atas permintaan gue, gue minta dibeliin rumah di sono. Karena gue yakin gue pengen main ke Gunungkidul lagi. Dan sungkeman ke Gunungkidul pas gue nikah sama Sakura nanti. Hahahaha :D Gue emang naksir Sakura sejak masih chibi sih.

* * *

Oke, entah kenapa gue rasa penjelasan buat reviewer gue malah muter-muter, dan mungkin malah nambah bingung, tapi intinya gitu. Karena selama dua bulan itu gue sama Bang Ita disambut baik di sana, gue jadi merasa berhutang budi. Dan buat liburan abis lebaran, gue ngajak keluarga gue dan keluarga Sakura ke Gunungkidul. Kekekekek :D

* * *

Oke, karena mungkin mata lo udah lompat keluar ngebaca penjelasan gue yang gaje abis tadi, mending gue lanjutin ke sesi cerita-cerita gue kayak yang kemarin-kemarin tentang My Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno. Kali ini ada hubungannya sama si Panda Merah, Gaara Sabaku. Seperti julukan gue tadi, dia emang kayak panda. Iya, PANDA. Ada lingker item di sekitar matanya. Kata Sakura ganteng, **GANTENG DARI MANANYA**? Gantengan juga gue.

Hih! Gue jadi sebel kalau inget ini. Tapi mau gimana lagi, gue emang harus nyeritain ini. Oke sip, langsung ke cerita nyok!

**Jadi ceritanya gini...**

Waktu itu gue lagi di sekolah, Sakura juga di sekolah, Dobe juga di sekolah, temen-temen gue di sekolah, guru dan karyawan juga di sekolah, dan Pak Kepsek juga di sekolah. Intinya, waktu itu masuk sekolah. Hahahaha~

Nah, ternyata ada murid baru kata Kakashi-sensei, guru gue yang kayak bajak laut, matanya ditutupin satu. Temen gue yang cowok udah pada ribut, dikira murid barunya cewek cantik dan kaya, gue sih tenang-tenang aja, gue setia kok Bro. Cinta gue not for sale. Gue punya Bebebh Sakura.

Tapi kenyataannya malah bikin gue gondok ke mana-mana. Kenapa? Karena ternyata murid barunya cowok? Ngga juga, yah, meski pun murid barunya emang cowok sih. Namanya Gaara Sabaku. Pas gue ngeliat dia masuk, ternyata dia kayak panda, dan bener-bener mirip panda. Gue ngga nahan, jadi ketawa ngakak gelindingan di lantai kelas. Entah kenapa gue bisa lepas control gitu. Nyesel gue, semua orang di kelas ngeliatin gue semua. Mereka ngga nyangka gue bakalan bereaksi selebay itu, biasanya juga cuma diem aja. Mungkin mereka kira gue salah makan.

Lalu apa yang bikin gue sebel kalau bukan makhluk sejenis panda kurus berambut merah? Sakura! Gue dongkolnya sama Sakura, gue ngga nyangka, gue bahkan udah bilang kalau gue ngga ikutan ribut-ribut ngira murid barunya cewek cantik kan? Ehh.. Sakura malah dengan santainya ngomong ke gue kalau si Panda itu ganteng pas si Dobe nanyain kesablengan gue dengan ngakak gelindingan pas Panda masuk kelas,

"Sas, lo tadi kenapa?" Tanya Si Dobe.

"Hn. Kelepasan."

"Eh, Sayang, Gaara ganteng yaa~ imut~ unyunyunyu~"

Gue langsung pasang tampang sangar siap ngebunuh orang tapi gue cuma diem.

"Sayang?"

Dobe yang ngeliat ekspresi gue ikutan diem.

"Hallo.. Sayang?"

Sai yang tadinya keliatan mau bales komentar Sakura ngeliat gue sama Dobe jadi diem.

"Hei, Sayangku Cintaku Negeriku?"

Kiba diem sambil mangku Akamaru yang juga diem.

"Hallo.. makhluk bumi sedang berbicara pada Sasuke Uchiha."

Rock Lee diem. Neji diem. Hinata diem. Ino diem. Tenten diem. Matsuri diem. Chouji diem. Shikamaru diem sambil ileran dan ngorok. Semua temen sekelas gue diem. Serentak ini jadi acara ngebisu bareng.

"S-sa-sayang?"

Gue ngga betah dan kemudian melotot ke arah Dobe, Dobe melotot ke Sakura, dan ternyata Sakura ngeliatin gue dari tadi sambil ngomong apaan gitu. Gue ngga denger. Efek dari ngebisu ternyata bikin gue jadi budeg. Temen-temen sekelas melongo. Entah kenapa gue jadi berasa aneh.

"Brengsek!" Abis ngomong sambil ngegebrak meja, gue langsung ngeloyor ninggalin kelas. Pengen nangis rasanya.

Setelah itu, gue diemin Sakura, dan Gaara keliatan ngedeketin Sakura. Tapi kayaknya Sakura tahu gue ngambek gara-gara Gaara, dia malah ngeliatin gue takut-takut. Gue melotot tajem, lempar tatapan Cih–siapa–suruh–muji–si–Panda, Sakura pasang tampang kayak mau nangis.

"Sakura, ke kantin yuk?" Ajak Gaara ke Sakura! Sialan. Panda Kampret.

Gue masih melotot, lempar tatapan Jangan–deket–deket–sama–si–Panda yang lebih tajem dan nusuk, dan akhirnya dia ngedeketin gue. Lo ngga perlu khawatir Bro, dia tahu kok maksud gue apaan, gue udah sering bicara lewat mata sama Sakura.

Dan karena dia ngerasa Gaara ngikutin dia, dia langsung ngomong dengan keras gini,

"Sasuke-kun sayang, mamam ke kantin yuk? Aku suapin deh." sambil ngelendot manja di lengan gue.

"Hn. Iya, **Honey**." Dan gue ngerangkul Sakura keluar kelas. Si Panda melongo.

Rasain.

Siapa suruh ngedeketin cewek gue.

Gue ngakak gelindingan dalem hati.

* * *

Well, setelah itu Gaara akhirnya pacaran sama Dobe.

**Gile, men. Gue ngawur lagi.** Maksud gue, Gaara akhirnya pacaran sama Matsuri. Gue turut seneng. Seneng karena Gaara ngga ngedeketin Bebebh Cakuya lagi. Horee~

Ngomong-ngomong, gue emang ngga benci kok sama Gaara Panda, sekarang dia juga temen gue, sama kayak Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, dll.

Kenapa gue ngga nyebutin Naruto?

Yah, gitu-gitu dia temen gue yang paling deket, singkatnya Dobe itu sahabat gue, meski pun pernah bikin gue malu setengah mati, sih.

Well, balik ke Gaara, gue cuma sebel karena Sakura bilang dia ganteng, yah.. Sebenernya emang lumayan ganteng sih, tapi **MASIH JAUH GANTENGAN GUE! **Dan Sakura ngga berani macem-macem lagi sekarang. Kekekekek :D Sakura kan cuma punya gue!

Udah, gitu dulu aja yah.

Salam Unyu,

**Sasuke —Ganteng— Uchiha**

* * *

**TBC!**

Hooo~ saya gila~ saya gila~

Penjelasan gitu aneh banget kan ya? Iya kan? Iya pasti!

Idenya muncul tadi jam 7 pagi loh, karena saya kelupaan ngasih keterangan kemarin, dan langsung saya ketik dan saya publish! Huahahaha *ngakak bangke*

Keliatan ngawurnya deh :p

Kalau SasuIta emang ke Gunungkidul, di sudut mana pun pasti saya cari! Hohoho~

* * *

**Ohiya,**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu** udah complete tuh! Jangan lupa baca ye, reviewnya juga saya tunggu :D

* * *

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Saya masih saja belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *mainin tanah*

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**Review please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**

**Biar saya lebih semangat bikin penpik ^_^**


	8. The Powerful Sweety Part 5 ft Rock Lee

**Gue Sasuke Uchiha**,

Manusia paling ganteng sejagad raya tiada tara Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka Tralala.

Dan kalau sampai lo ngga kenal gue,

Berarti lo **CUPU**.

Dan **KUDET.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu Corner © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter ****8**** : The Powerful Sweety Part ****5**** ft. ****Rock Lee**

**Sasuke's POV**

Hoi Bro! Gue, the Sasuke Uchiha telah kembali dari masa hibernasi gue setelah sekian abad lamanya. Gue tahu, lo pasti udah kangen pangkat sejuta sama gue, kangen muka gue, kangen wajah gue, dan kangen tampang gue, secara gue emang ganteng pangkat sejuta. Hah. Apa gue bilang, lo emang kangen banget sama gue. Udah agak lama gue ngga muncul. Tapi lo harus bersyukur banget, Men. Kenapa? Karena akhirnya gue muncul lagi dan lo belum sempat kena efek kangen sama gue yang bener-bener nyiksa lahir batin. Semenyiksa apa efek kangen sama gue? Oke, gue sebutin satu-satu.

**Pertama,**

Kalau lo kangen sama gue, lo bakalan kehabisan pulsa dan tagihan listrik lo membengkak. Kenapa? Karena kalau kangen sama gue, lo pasti ngga nahan, dan ngestalk semua account social media gue.

**1. Pesbuk gue**, lo pasti penasaran banget gue lagi di mana dan lagi ngapain, jadi lo bakalan ngebaca status-status terbaru gue yang udah pasti isinya tentang Bebebh Cakuya, dan gue tahu, lo pasti patah hati dan nekad gantung diri di pohon jagung setelah ngebacanya. Yah, gue rasa lo perlu tahu, gue sama Sakura itu pasangan paling fenomenal di sekolah gue, bahkan di Konoha. Iye, karena gue yang notabene cowok paling ganteng nomor satu pacaran sama Sakura yang jelas-jelas cewek paling cantik di Konoha. Meski pun banyak yang bilang Sakura ngga seksi kayak kepala sekolah gue yang gue akuin emang keliatan hot, bagi gue Sakura adalah yang paling cantik. Dan ngga cuma itu, gue sama Sakura jadi pasangan paling fenomenal karena menurut survey, gue sama Sakura adalah pasangan paling horror di Konoha. Bukan. Bukan karena wajah gue atau wajah Sakura yang horror, tapi gabungan ciri khas gue sama Sakura. Gue licik dan pendendam, sedangkan Sakura galak dan punya kekuatan super kayak yang pernah gue tulis di chapter lima. Iye, bener. Salah dikit, tonjok. Mesum dikit, tendang. Ngga tanggung-tanggung, sekali ditonjok atau bahkan ditendang, lo bakalan terbang sampe ke bulan. Nemenin Neil Armstrong main petak umpet. Dan lo ngga bakalan betah di sono. Ngga ada air.

**Dan lo bakalan keriputan kayak Bang Ita. **

Eh, ngomongin keriputnya Bang Ita, guejadi inget muka Bang Ita pas gue ulang tahun. Iye, bulan kemarin, tanggal 23. Perasaan keriput Bang Ita waktu itu ngga panjang-panjang amat deh. Tapi entah kenapa gue ngerasa keriput Bang Ita makin lama makin panjang. Tadi pas dia ke kamar gue numpang ngaca, sekilas gue liat keriputnya udah hampir nyampe di dagu! Gile. Pantesan dia ngomong kalau ada yang salah sama mukanya dan maksa-maksa gue buat nganterin dia pergi ke dokter spesialis kulit dan kelamin. Ternyata dia ngerasa kalau keriputnya nambah panjang. Sebenernya gue agak kasian juga sama Bang Ita, gara-gara keriputnya nambah panjang, dia masih jomblo aja sampe sekarang. Padahal gue udah rencana buat ngelamar Bebebh Cakuya setelah gue lulus SMA, jadi gue pas kuliah seengganya udah pake cincin tunangan. Biar ngga diuber mulu sama cewek. Dan biar Sakura juga ngga diuber mulu sama para kecebong yang renang-renang di universitas.

**Oh, balik ke Bang Ita.**

Di saat gue udah serius dan kebelet nikah sama Sakura, Bang Ita bahkan belum pernah ngerasain yang namanya pacaran. Dan herannya dia santai-santai aja digossipin mahoan sama Kisampret. Dih. Gue sih masih mending digossipin sama Dobe, seengganya si Dobe mukanya ngga tergolong jelek. Tapi ini Kisampret, Bung. KISAMPRET. Udah warnanya biru, tampangnya mesum lagi. Gue curiga, jangan-jangan dia jadi biru gitu gara-gara kebanyakan nonton film biru? Gue bener-bener kasian sama Bang Ita. Yang sabar ya Bang. Orang sabar kuburannya lebar.

Oke, lupain. Sekarang gue pengen balik nyeritain account socmed gue.

Well, intinya lo para cewek jangan pernah sekali-sekali ngestalk pesbuk gue, kecuali lo emang lagi nyari alesan tepat buat bunuh diri.

Pengecualian buat **para S-Savers**, karena mereka bakalan mimisan delapan giga kalau ngeliat gimana gue WTWan sama Bebebh Cakuya.

**2. Tuwiter gue**, lo pasti penasaran banget gue mentionan sama siapa, jadi lo bakalan dengan cermat ngebaca twitt gue satu-satu, dan account yang lo temuin paling banyak adalah account Sakura, Dobe, sama Bang Ita. Kalau sama Sakura jelas gue lagi pacaran. Sama Dobe paling dia maksa-maksa gue buat minjemin buku PR buat besok, tuh anak emang males abis ngerjain PR dan cuma asyik pacaran sama Hinata, dan gue merasa dunia ngga adil. Sama Bang Ita paling dia nyuruh gue nyariin pacar, atau kalau ngga nyuruh gue beliin krim anti penuaan. Atau ngebales beberapa dari mention fans gue sama S-Savers yang jumlahnya ngga bisa diitung pake bulu ketek. Bukannya gue sombong, tapi gue bener-bener ngga bisa bales satu-satu, bisa juling mata gue. But, I love you so mmmuach buat fans gue dan S-Savers. **Kalian luar biasa!**

**3. Yutubek gue**, lo pasti penasaran sama muka gue, masih ganteng atau nambah ganteng, dan lo bakalan nonton video-video gue lagi nyanyi bareng Dobe. Gue maen gitar sambil nyanyi, si Dobe nonton sambil ngabisin cemilan gue. Terus selain itu video-video gue sama Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno.

**EH?**

Ah lo, ngeres amat sih. Yang gue maksud video gue sama Sakura, itu video gue lagi kejar-kejaran ala pilem India dengan backsound **'EEEHH! SASUKAMPREEET! BALIKIN HAPE GUEE!' ** gitu, itu kalau gue lagi kumat isengnya, maklumlah, ada kalanya gue perlu sedikit iseng kalau gue ngga mau jadi es bentuk manusia yang bakalan dipajang di resepsi nikahan orang. Kasian. Ntar bukannya pada dateng buat ngasih selamet ke pengantin tapi malah mandangin patung es yang meski pun dingin bikin hati meleleh. Dan dalam semenit, patung es gue bakalan ngga ada lagi ditempatnya.

Beda lagi kalau gue abis nolak cewek, backsoundnya **'SASUUU! AI LOP YUU!'** gitu sambil mukanya merah merona. Dan saat itulah gue merasa gue emang sesosok cowok setia yang punya pacar super duper cantik. Ini baru pilem India.

Well, balik lagi ke yutubek gue, jadi intinya isi dari video yang gue upload di yutubek gue paling juga isinya cuma momen indah gue sama Sakura, atau momen tragedi abisnya cemilan gue sama si Dobe.

**4. Duh**, apa lagi ye? Account socmed gue banyak banget sih. Lanjutin kapan-kapan ye? Soalnya gue ngga mau lo semua jadi misuh-misuh gara-gara gue malah nulis gaje dan bikin puyeng.

**Kedua,**

Kalau lo kangen sama gue, berarti kan lo pengen banget ketemu sama gue. Nah, kalau udah gitu, lo bakal ngasih kado kan ke gue? Iya kan? Iya dong. Nah, di situ lo bakalan beli apa pun buat lo kasih ke gue kalau ketemu nanti. Dan itu bakalan waste your time and money. Sumpah, Men. Lo ngefans sama gue dan jadi bagian dari S-Savers aja gue udah bahagia pangkat sejuta daripada lo nyuruh gue bawa sekarung kado dan bikin gue jalan bongkok-bongkok kayak kakek-kakek abis diseret kereta express. Siksaan yang ke dua ini mungkin lo ngga ngerasain dan enjoy aja, tapi gimana kalau gue jadi Mbah Sasukok? Sasuke Bongkok? Apakah gue masih ganteng? Sebenernya kegantengan gue emang terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu sih, tapi kan ngga lucu aja ada kakek-kakek semuda dan seunyu gue! Apa kata Bebebh Cakuyah Hayunoh? Aduh, gueh kokh jadih ginih eahh? Uwohh~

**Ketiga,**

Siksaan yang ke tiga ini sama kayak siksaan nomer dua.

**Keempat,**

Siksaan yang ini sama kayak siksaan nomer satu.

Dan please, lo jangan ngambek kalau lo merasa sia-sia ngebaca siksaan nomer tiga dan empat, sesungguhnya, ngambek karena siksaan nomer tiga dan empat itulah **siksaan yang nomer lima**. Hahaha~

* * *

Oke, daripada gue makin ngaco, mending sekarang gue nyeritain My Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno lagi. Kali ini berhubungan sama Rock Lee. Iye, Rock Lee. Makhluk yang suka banget pake baju ijo ketat dan malah keliatan kayak cendol nyasar ini seperti yang lo tahu, naksir berat sama pacar gue. Iye, **PACAR GUE**. Dia bahkan nekad nembak Sakura di jarak dengar dan jarak lihat gue. Iya, dan seperti seorang pacar yang normal, gue jelas ngga suka sama makhluk kampret yang terang-terangan nembak ceweknya di depan mata kepala kita sendiri. Dongkol pangkat sejuta Men. Ternyata gue punya saingan seonggok cendol kampret yang super kudet. Jelas-jelas hubungan romantis abis antara gue sama Sakura itu udah tenar banget setelah gue meluruskan gossip maha kampret tentang gue yang dikira mahoan sama si Dobe. Iya, yang itu. Kalau lo lupa, lo bisa baca chapter-chapter sebelum ini.

**Oke lanjut.**

Parahnya lagi, makhluk cendol ini nembak Sakura seminggu setelah gue nglurusin kekusutan harga diri gue itu. Seminggu, Bro. Gue heran kenapa dia bisa sekudet itu.

**EH?**

Atau jangan-jangan dia emang sengaja nantang gue ye? Duh, gue ngga tahu lagi apa yang harus gue lakuin kalau gue ditantang buat striptease di depan kelas atau di mana pun pas ketemu Sakura, lengkap dengan baju ijo super ketat ala cendol kayak Rock Lee. Bukannya gue ngga mau memperjuangkan cinta seidup semati gue, tapi gue sendiri yang bakal mati di tangan cinta gue. Please lah, lo tahu sendiri cewek gue itu galak banget, sedangkan gue yang anti kasar sama cewek ngga bakalan ngelawan dengan fisik. Lagian apakah gue harus mati konyol gara-gara seonggok cendol? Ngga deh, makasih. Gue masih pengen idup dengan ganteng dan ada Sakura di sisi gue. Karena udah jelas, dari sisi mana pun, Sakura bakalan milih gue. Gue kan ganteng~ hahaha~

Dan kalau gue yang disuruh buat nentuin tantangannya, gue yakin, kemungkinan Rock Lee bakalan kebunuh. Kenapa? Kalau Rock Lee hobinya striptease, gue hobinya makan tomat sebanyak apa pun yang tersedia. Nah, lo tahu sendiri kalau tubuh si cendol nyasar itu super duper lentur. Kayak karet, yang mana ada batasnya juga kelenturannya. Gimana kalau si Rock Lee perutnya udah ngga bisa melar lagi dan malah meleduk? Duerr~ Entah kenapa hanya dengan ngebayangin yang gituan malah sukses ngebuat gue jadi parno.

Well, kalau lo semua penasaran gimana kronologi kejadian si cendol nembak Sakura, ini gue kasih tahu dikit.

Waktu itu, gue sama Sakura lagi duduk di dalem kelas dan lagi debat gaje masalah bajunya Rock Lee yang lagi striptease di depan kelas.

"Cih. Si Rock Lee keliatan kayak cendol nyasar pake baju ijo mepet gitu." Ini gue yang ngomong. Gue ngomong gitu karena udah ngga tahan ngeliat kelakuan temen sekelas gue sendiri. Ngga, ngga, ngga kuat~ Mau dadah ke kamera, ngga ada kamera. Lagian kalau emang ada, gue ngga mau dibilang narsis. Yah, meski pun gue emang narsis sih. Tapi gue ngga suka poto-poto. Eh, gue kok malah ngomongin ini sih?

**Balik ke cerita.**

"Menurut aku ngga deh Sasuke-kun. Dia malah keliatan kayak cacing warna ijo." Cih, ini kebiasaan Sakura yang sering ngebikin gue sweatdrop seember. Apa lo pernah liat cacing warna ijo? Kalau pun ada, itu pasti jarang ditemuin kan?

"Hn. Emang ada ya cacing warna ijo? Setahu gue ngga ada deh, Honey."

"Ada Sayang!"

"Engga."

"Ada!"

"Iya, Honey. Emang ngga ada."

"Ada, Kampret!" Gue sebenernya gondok loh dikatain kampret. Aura kelam mulai terpancar dari tubuh seksi gue. Tapi gue tahan-tahan karena makhluk di depan gue ini adalah pujaan hati gue sekaligus calon istri gue.

"Hn. Emangnya lo pernah liat, Honey~?"

"Y-ya.. belum sih, tapi aku yakin ada." Jawaban My Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno dengan muka innocent gitu bikin kegondokan gue berangsur-angsur ilang. Gue kembali dalam mode normal.

"Makanya gue bilang ngga ada. Kalau cendol ada yang ijo. Banyak malah." Entah kenapa gue sama Sakura bisa sekurang kerjaan itu. Ngomongin cacing warna ijo.

"Tapi cendol nyasar itu ngga ada Sasuke-kun!"

"Iyyuh banget deh cyin."

"..."

Krik krik krik. Bunyi jangkrik di kelas Sasu. Jangkriknya banyak tidak terkira. Cobalah tengok di dalam kelas, Sasu dan Saku sedang melongo~ (insert "Yeeee~" here)

Sumpah, Men. Dialog yang terakhir itu bukan gue. Bunuh gue! Bunuh! Bunuh gue kalau gue sampe ngomong semelambai gitu. Sumpeh tumpeh-tumpeh, gue ini cowok perkasa. Sama sekali ngga melambai.

Gue sama Sakura masih melongo.

"Sakura-san, maukah dikau menjadi kekasihku? Kupinang kau dengan kura-kuraku."

JEDARR! Bumi gonjang-ganjing, langit kelap-kelop. Oh, jadi yang dialog terakhir itu yang ngomong si Cendol?

Selain dongkol denger si Cendol nembak Sakura, gue juga berasa gimana gitu denger kata-kata yang digunain Rock Lee buat nembak Sakura. Kura-kura? Please deh, Sakura emang nama belakangnya Kura. Tapi panggilannya itu Saku, Men. Dan doi biasanya justru marah kalau dipanggil Kura, dan biasanya dia bakalan—

"SHANNAROOOO!"

**DUAK! PRANG! KROMPYANG! ADAW!**

—nendang pihak yang bersangkutan sekuat tenaga sepenuh jiwa tralala. Bener kan gue? Abis itu si cendol patah tulang di beberapa bagian karena ditendang keluar dari lantai dua sekolah gue.

**Mampus. Rasain.**

Gue ngakak disko dalem hati.

* * *

Gue yang waktu kejadian cuma asik melongo dan ngga ngambil tindakan merasa makin dongkol. Karenanya, gue sengaja manas-manasin Rock Lee kalau pas lagi sama Sakura. Huekekekek~ Dan gue juga nerror tuh cendol nyasar dengan siksaan nista. Punggung ditempelin tulisan. Seperti yang lo tahu dan mungkin lo biasa jumpain, nempelin kertas dengan tulisan '**COLEK, BAYAR GOPE.**' atau '**TENDANG PANTAT GUE DONG**' dan lain sebagainya itulah yang gue jadiin senjata. Yah, gue emang sengaja pake gituan. Mau gimana lagi? Adu pinter? Please deh. Gue ini Uchiha, sedangkan Uchiha itu jenius, dan itu artinya gue jenius. Gue pasti menang. Adu otot? Ngga deh Bro. Gue ngga mau si Rock Lee masuk rumah sakit, atau bahkan parahnya kuburan. Soalnya kalau gue udah ngegebukin orang, gue susah berenti. Bener deh. Striptease? Cuma Rock Lee si cendol sableng yang bisa nantang gituan, dan gue jelas bakal menolak karena alasan seperti yang udah gue bilang tadi. Gue juga ngomong gini tiap hari,

"Eh, Cendol Kampret. Kalau lo masih berani ngedeketin calon istri gue Sakura lagi, lo mati. Inget. Catet. Ma to the ti. MATI." dengan tampang sangar.

* * *

Well, itulah sedikit cerita gue tentang My Pinky sama si Cendol. Entah kenapa kegondokan gue masalah si Cendol nembak Sakura itu keinget lagi setelah nyeritain ini. Ugh. Gue jadi pengen nerror dia lagi deh. Seru pasti. Huekekekek~

Peluk Cium,

**Sasuke —Ganteng— Uchiha**

* * *

**TBC!**

Hooo~ saya makin gila~ saya makin gila~

Maafkan saya yang telat update, salahkan acara saya yang super padet, pemotretan, jumpa fans, dan syuting sinetron.

Ngga ding, berhubung saya baru masuk universitas, otomatis kegiatannya banyak dan bikin puyeng semua. Suruh nyari ini itu, bolak-balik, dan bikin saya jadi kurang makan. Lemes. Loyo. Entah kenapa seolah-olah saya adalah mahasiswa baru yang sangat menderita. Dan saya yakin, di benak readers semua udah ngomong gini, "Kok author malah curhat sih?" gitu, jangankan readers, saya aja juga mikir gitu. Huehehehe~

**Ohiya,**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu** udah complete tuh! Saya juga bikin penpik baru dengan genre yang sama**, Setan Tampan**.

Jangan lupa baca ye, reviewnya juga saya tunggu :D

* * *

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Saya masih saja belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *mainin tanah*

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**Review please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**

**Biar saya lebih semangat bikin penpik ^_^**


	9. The Powerful Sweety Part 6 ft Ino Y

**Gue Sasuke Uchiha**,

Manusia paling ganteng sejagad raya tiada tara Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka Tralala.

Dan kalau sampai lo ngga kenal gue,

Berarti lo **CUPU**.

Dan **KUDET.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu Corner © Reggika Uchiha**

**Kogane No Hikari **** Noriaki Sugiyama (Sasuke Uchiha Japanese VA)**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter ****9**** : The Powerful Sweety Part ****6**** ft. ****Ino Yamanaka**

**Sasuke's POV**

Cek satu,

Cek satu dua tiga,

Cek cek..

Wei, Bro! Ketemu lagi sama gue, Prince Charming the Sasuke Uchiha yang gantengnya ke mana-mana. Gue tahu, udah lama gue ngga update nih fanfic, dan lo semua udah mulai merasakan siksaan yang diakibatkan oleh kangennya lo pada ke gue. Ya sorry-sorry aja deh, kemarin-kemarin gue sibuk banget, Men. Yah, sekarang pun masih sibuk sih. Gue banyak konser, pemotretan, dan nampang di iklan-iklan shampoo, sabun mandi, parfum, pakaian, dan lain-lain. Maklumlah, gue kan penyanyi, Bro. Dengan tampang yang oh-ganteng-ngga-nahan gini dan suara seksi pangkat sejuta, mengakibatkan gue jadi penyanyi yang paling digandrungi sama cewek-cewek di luar sana. Iye, dan Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno sampe bela-belain nemenin gue konser karena ngga mau berita 'Seorang Penyanyi Tampan Diculik Penggemarnya' jadi headline di surat kabar. Sayang banget kalau ngga ada gue katanya, nanti hidupnya hampa. Cih. Pasti diajarin si Dobe ngegombal deh calon istri gue.

Penggemar cantik?

Yah, penggemar gue emang cantik-cantik sih, dan emang hampir semuanya cewek karena tampang gue yang ganteng ghwelaks. Pesona Uchiha emang ngga terkalahkan sih.

**HAH? Nyanyi apa?**

Sorry, Bro. Gue lupa bilang ya? Gue nyanyi banyak lagu sih. Salah satunya Kogane No Hikari. Ini beneran, gue ngga bo'ong. Kalau lo ngga percaya, search aja di google 'Sasuke Uchiha – Kogane No Hikari' gitu, pasti nongol deh. Kalau udah ketemu, download gih, gue jamin lo bakalan mimisan delapan giga sambil nyakar tembok kamar lo sampe keluar tulisan 'I love Sasuke Uchiha 100%' kalau udah ngedengerin lagu ini. Sebenernya ngga cuma lagu ini sih, tapi kita bahas yang ini dulu, soalnya ini tergolong lagu slow dan biasanya cewek-cewek suka. Nih, gue kasih kopian liriknya sekalian terjemahan bahasa Inggrisnya deh,

* * *

**KOGANE NO HIKARI**

**Yubikara kobore ochita kagayaki no naka ima mo  
**In the light shifting through my fingers now

**Toushi wo himeta manazashi asayaka ni utsuru  
**my fighting spirit is hidden the light in my eyes still reflected.

**Kaze no mukou no kotae wo osoreru koto mo naku  
**I fear the winds opposite answer, crying

**Mitsume tsuzuketa kedakasa  
**as I continue to gaze at your courage.

**Shinjitsu wa yasashisa to itami no kakera nokoshi  
**The truth of kindness and fragments of pain

**Kono mune wo tsuranuitewa toorisugite yuku  
**pierces my heart and passes away.

**Mijukkuna tenohira ni aru hateshinai ashita wo  
**Inexperience resting in the palm of my hand, an endless tomorrow

**Toutoki hito ni sasageyou  
**I will give to my precious person.

**Maeni fumidasu tabi sora wa hiroku  
**Taking a step forward on a journey, the sky spreads far-

**Takaku kanjiru kedo soredemo oikaketai  
**I fly high and feel, but, even so, I want to dream

**Kogane no hikari wo  
**In my light of gold

**Shinjiru kokoro de  
**I believe from the heart.

**Negaukara  
**I promise

**Kizutsuitemo shizukani uketomete yudaneteta  
**Though Ive been wounded, Ive silently accepted my wounds,

**Sadame sae koete susumu rintoshita kiyosa  
**and fought against my own destiny with a clear mind.

**Nukumori wa kieta keredo kagirinai mirai wo  
**Warmth is missing, but to the endless future

**Itoshiki hito e tsunageyou  
**I am tied by my beloved person.

**Yami ni mayou tabi ni michi wa tooku  
**I lose my way in darkness-the distant road

**Nagaku tsurai keredo nigezuni aruiteyuku  
**is so long and hard, but I will keep on walking.

**Kogane no hikari ni Hajinai tsuyosa wo  
**I am not ashamed of strength in my light of gold.

**Chikaukara  
**I promise

**Kogane no hikari wo  
**In my light of gold

**Shinjiru kokoro de  
**I believe from the heart.

**Kogane no hikari ni Hajinai tsuyosa wo  
**I am not ashamed of strength in my light of gold.

**Chikaukara  
**I promise

**Eien wo Ano hito ni**

eternity to that person.

* * *

Sakura aja sampe kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa pas ngedenger lagu ini pertama kali, katanya suara gue seksi abis, dan malah bikin sesak napas. Kasian.

Temen-temen gue juga, ada yang ngga percaya, ada yang shock, ada yang mimisan, ada yang kejang-kejang, bahkan ada yang jantungan sampe dibawa ke rumah sakit. Gile. Miris amat gue. Gue nyanyi aja mereka reaksinya sampe segitunya. Katanya suara gue pas ngomong sama sekali ngga bisa ditebak kalau nyanyi bisa seseksi itu. Padahal kan suara gue emang seksi.

Ini komentar orang-orang terdekat gue pas ngedenger lagu gue:

"Hn. Bakat turun-temurun Uchiha." – Fugaku Uchiha alias bokap gue. Heh. Kalau yang bagus-bagus juga dibilang turun temurun, kalau gue lagi error katanya ngga kenal. Dasar. Udang dibalik bakwan.

"Anaknya siapa dulu. Hihihi.." – Mikoto Uchiha alias nyokap gue. Ini lagi, kalau image gue lagi memburuk katanya malu-maluin, sekarang pas gue lagi ngetop bilang anaknya. Heh. Ngga Papih ngga Mamih sama aja.

"Yang ngajarin gue loh." – Itachi Uchiha alias Bang Ita, kakak gue yang kampret pangkat sejuta. Ngaku-ngaku. Bang, gue tahu lo juga bisa nyanyi, tapi lo ngga pernah ngajarin gue.

"Hn. Komentar Itachi boong. Yang ngajarin gue sebenernya." – Shisui Uchiha, The Second Kampret Brother. Apalagi ini, kalau Bang Ita bisa kita bilang ngaku-ngaku, nih orang bisa dibilang pitnah! Demi Tuhaaaaaann! (kemudian injek leher Bang Shisui).

"Hn." – Madara Uchiha. Kampret. Ngga ada nyenengin-nyenenginnya nih Mbah-Mbah. Dasar tua bangke. Komentar kek dikit.

"Gue ngga percaya si Teme Jelek bisa nyanyi. (insert O.O here)" – Naruto Uzumaki. Ini lagi, gue juga bisa nyanyi kali Nar. Emang lo doang. Seksian juga suara gue.

"Sa-sasuke-kun..." (kemudian kejang-kejang) – Sakura Uchiha, eh, maksud gue Sakura Haruno calon Sakura Uchiha. Huekekekek :D Tapi serius, ini komentar yang ngejleb banget buat gue. Bahkan yang paling ngejleb. Kenapa? Bahkan cewek gue pun sampe bereaksi selebay itu! Bayangin rasanya jadi gue, Men! Bayangin! Pasti lo seneng deh, jadi orang ganteng sih~ hahaha :D

Ngga, maksud gue, betapa hancurnya hati pas ngeliat reaksi Sakura saat itu. Gue pengen gelindingan, nyakar tembok, terus banting bakwan. Pengen nangis, ngga bisa nangis. Lagian kalau emang bisa nangis, gue ngga mau dibilang cengeng. Masa Uchiha cengeng sih?

"Kyaaaa!" (kemudian mimisan delapan giga terus tepar) – Ino Yamanaka & Karin Uzumaki. Duo bocah sableng ini emang ngefans berat sama gue. Yah, mau gimana lagi, gue ganteng sih..

"..."– Hinata Hyuuga, kayaknya dia shock banget denger suara gue, sampe ngga bisa komentar apa-apa dan cuma bisa mengap-mengap. Kasian. Matanya sampe putih gitu. Si Neji juga.

EH? Dari dulu udah putih ya?

Oh iya, lupa gue.

"..."– Akamaru. Anjing yang segede gaban ini juga ngebikin gue dongkol dan pengen nyakar tembok seketika. Kenapa? Karena tuh anjing diem aja begitu denger lagu gue. Kayak terpesona gitu. Ngeliatin ke arah gue mulu sambil ngiler. Sialan. Emangnya gue apaan.

Abis itu gue jadi ngga mau ketemu Akamaru lagi. Tiap baunya si Kiba yang notabene barengan terus sama si Akamaru kecium, gue langsung ngumpet. Ngga. Gue ngga mau jadi bahan gossip lagi.

'Eh, tahu ngga Jeng, Sasuke, yang ganteng itu ternyata pacaran sama Akamaru. Iyyuh banget deh cyiin..'

Ngga. Makasih. Ngebayangin aja rasanya gue pengen terjun ke jurang.

Dan ngga cuma komentar-komentar yang ujung-ujungnya bikin nyesek di atas, masih banyak komentar-komentar lain yang bikin gue agak (baca: super duper) ngegondok karena hampir semuanya shock denger kalau gue nyanyi. Dan lo, awas aja kalau sampe ikut-ikutan shock pangkat sejuta! Gue cium lo ntar!

Ngga jadi.

Gue masih pengen idup.

* * *

Oke, setelah melalui birokrasi yang super duper panjang bin ribet pangkat sejuta alias berbelit-belit, kali ini gue jujur, jujur gue tetep bakalan nerusin chapter yang kemarin, yaitu The Powerful Sweety. Kali ini gue mau nyeritain calon istri gue sama Ino Yamanaka. Iye, Ino yang itu. Yang hobi banget ngegossip, yang rambutnya pirang. Cantik sih, tapi masih cantikan calon istri gue, Bebebh Cakuya Hayuno. Sekilas Ino malah mirip sama Deidara, temennya Bang Ita. Dan seperti yang lo tahu, yang namanya Ino Yamanaka itu ceweknya Sainah. Cowok yang hobi banget senyum lebar tapi ngga ada manis-manisnya. Baju si Sainah ini juga kurang bahan. Dan yah, meski pun dia temen gue, tapi ada satu yang ngga gue suka tentang dia, yaitu dikatain mirip gue!

Kampret. Gantengan juga gue. Seksian juga gue. Kerenan juga gue. Mananya yang mirip? Rambut? Cuma makhluk yang matanya ketuker sama mata siput yang ngomong kalau rambut gue sama kayak rambut Sainah. Rambut gue stylish gini, sedangkan rambut Sai cuma asal rambut, tanpa style khusus. Lobang idungnya? Ngga juga, Men. Ada kelebihan yang Sainah punya dari gue. Iye, gue akuin. Lobang idung gue cuma ada dua, dan ngga pernah berubah-berubah lagi. Sedangkan lobang idung si Sainah emang keliatan dua, tapi terkadang bisa nambah. Tergantung situasi. Gue pernah liat dia ngupil pake semua jari di tangannya, yang berarti lobang idungnya waktu itu ada sepuluh.

Ngga gitu juga sih. Kayaknya mending masalah lobang idung itu lo lupain deh. Gue cuma bo'ong kok. Ngga usah shock gitu. Please deh. Gue ngomong gitu cuma karena ngga suka aja disama-samain sama makhluk pucet itu. Gue ya gue, Sainah ya Sainah. Gue ngga suka pamer udel, Sainah juga ngga suka makan tomat. Dan gue tekankan sekali lagi, **gue lebih keren dari Sai**. Catet.

* * *

Oke, di sini gue ngga bakalan nyeritain gimana baju si Sainah bisa kurang bahan dan apa dampak yang diakibatkan karenanya terhadap kelangsungan hidup warga di daerah pedalaman di Konoha. Men, ini fanfic, bukan laporan penelitian apalagi skripsi atau bahkan thesis. Ngga juga tentang gimana si Ino bisa jadian sama makhluk yang hobi banget senyum tapi palsu itu. Beneran. Gue bukan detektif, Men. Apalagi stalker. Cih. Bukan gue banget. Ngapain juga gue buang-buang waktu cuma buat ngestalk si Ino sama Sainah sampe tahu kronologi mereka jadian. Mending juga gue ngapel ke rumah Sakura, calon istri gue. Syukur-syukur bisa sekalian nentuin hari baik. Hahaha~

Well, tapi gue seneng akhirnya si Ino dapet pacar juga. Seengganya dia ngga nguber-nguber gue lagi. Capek, Bro. Beneran. Lebih lega lagi karena si Sai ngga ngekorin calon istri gue lagi. Oke, masalah calon istri gue sama Sai ditunda dulu, Men. Kapan-kapan gue ceritain. Di chapter ini gue mau nyeritain My Bebebh Cakuyah Hayunoh sama si bocah Yamanaka dulu.

* * *

Oke, di sini gue mau nyeritain yang berbau-bau sejarah, di mana hubungan gue sama My Bebebh Cakuyah Hayunoh masih sebatas TTN alias Temen Tapi Ngiler. Iye, waktu itu gue udah naksir pangkat sejuta sama Sakura, tapi masih gengsi buat nembak duluan, padahal gue ke sana ke mari sama-sama dia terus. Sebagai Pangeran Sekolah yang juga leader dari MCK —Bukan, bukan singkatan dari Mandi Cuci Kakus, sableng amat yang bikin grup pake singkatan kayak begituan— alias Majelis Cowok Keren, gue yang jomblo selalu jadi bahan kejar-kejaran para makhluk bergender cewek di sekolah gue. Setelah gue pikir-pikir, mungkin guenya yang bloon karena ngga peka atau juga Sakura yang oon karena ngga peka juga. Padahal kalau gue inget-inget, sinyal-sinyal naksir juga memancar jelas dari sikap Sakura. Kenapa gue masih gengsi aja nembak duluan? Padahal kalau gue nembak, kemungkinan 90% langsung diterima. 10% nya? Kemungkinan dia shock terus tepar gara-gara ditembak cowok se-awesome gue.

Oke, cukup narsis-narsisannya.

Nah, karena gue jomblo, banyak cewek yang ngejar-ngejar gue. Berbagai usaha yang tujuannya buat ngegaet gue padahal ujung-ujungnya malah bikin gue pengen nangis gelundungan pun mereka tempuh. Kayak ngirim surat cinta yang disemprotin parfum dua liter dan sukses bikin gue puyeng dan jalan sempoyongan karena begitu banyaknya bau parfum yang tercampur baur menjadi satu dan baunya jadi sebelas duabelas sama tai kucing, ngirim kado yang banyaknya ngga bisa dihitung pake bulu ketek dan sukses ngebikin gue jadi Mbah Bongkok sementara mendekati permanen, menuhin inbox dan mention gue dengan rayuan gombal dari jaman baheula sampe ke jaman alay yang ngebikin mata gue juling sementara karena ngebacanya, dan sederet usaha lain yang entah kenapa ngebikin gue merasa jadi korban konspirasi yang bertujuan ngebunuh gue secara alay.

Tapi yang lebih bikin gue pengen garuk tembok saking frustasinya karena di antara segitu banyak kehebohan maha dahsyat itu Sakura ngga ikut-ikutan. Dia cuma nyuruh gue buat sabar dan tabah menjalani siksaan lahir batin dari para makhluk cewek di sekolah gue dengan senyum manisnya. Gue was-was, khawatir kalau-kalau Sakura ngga naksir sama gue. Detik itu juga gue jadi sering galau, ngga nafsu makan, ngga nafsu mandi. Hidup gue serasa ngga ada artinya karena gue kira Sakura ngga suka sama gue. How do I live without the ones I love?

Dan gue jadi makin galau kalau dengerin lagu So Far Away-nya Avenged Sevenfold. Bawaannya pengen mewek mulu, pengen berenti muter tuh lagu, gue udah terlanjur suka, mau tetep muter tuh lagu, gue jadi makin galau. Dilema. Bagaikan makan buah Simalakama, Men.

Di tengah-tengah kegalauan gue di kelas karena ngeliat Sakura main bisik-bisik sama si Dobe yang notabene juga jomblo, tiba-tiba si Ino nyamperin gue, ngasih kado sambil blushing kemudian nembak gue dan ngeloyor pergi gitu aja. Gue yang masih galau cuma diem dan ngga bereaksi apa-apa. Gue cuma melototin tuh kado tanpa ada niatan buat ngebukanya. Gue ngelirik Sakura, Sakura masih bisik-bisik sama Dobe. Anjrit. Gue pengen banting papan tulis waktu itu. Gue sodorin tuh kado ke dia sambil ngomong,

"Hn. Kadonya buat lo aja, Sak." Gue berusaha ngomong dengan nada datar, tapi entah kenapa gue ngerasa suara gue agak bergetar, mungkin efek gue nahan diri buat ngga banting papan tulis. Sakura melongo.

"Eh Teme Jelek, kadonya buat gue aja. Masa kado dari cewek lo kasih ke cewek sih?" Si Dobe nyeletuk. Sialan. Gue makin dongkol.

"Hn. Ya udah buka aja." Meski pun gue dongkol, otak gue tetep jalan, Men. Siapa tahu karena ngeliat kado Ino buat gue bisa bikin Sakura cemburu.

"Oke Teme! Makasih yaah.." Gile. Gue merinding ngeliat ekspresi si Dobe pas ngomong itu. Sakura? Sakura cuma diem aja. Ngga senyum-senyum. Kayaknya nih cewek penasaran juga.

Gue ngakak gelindingan dalem hati.

Di sela-sela usaha si Dobe ngebuka kado, gue berdoa dalem hati, semoga kado dari Ino terlihat luar biasa di mata Sakura dan bisa ngebikin dia cemburu.

"TEMEEE!" Saat itu juga gue kaget dan ngerasa horror banget. Takutnya gue jadi budeg gara-gara ngedenger suara Naruto yang kemungkinan besar tadi pagi sarapan toa.

" Jangan keras-keras, Kampret!" Muka Sakura keliatan horror banget pas ngomong itu.

DUAK! Gue ngelempar kamus Sakura yang kebetulan ada di deket gue ke Dobe. Sakura girang, kayaknya nih cewek demen banget ngeliat Dobe menderita. Kekhawatiran gue tentang Sakura deket-deket si Dobe mulai berkurang.

"Ittaiii.."

"Hn. Berisik."

"Iya, iyaa.. tapi ngga perlu lempar kamus setebel dosa gitu juga kali. Abis kado Ino-chan buat lo keren abis sih! Seengganya buat lo!" Seberkas harapan mengobati kegalauan gue.

"Emangnya apaan kadonya Nar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Boneka tomat, kesukaan Teme!" WOW. Ngga nyangka gue. Itu sih gue mau banget. Meski pun cuma boneka, gue tetep bakalan terima! I love tomato :3 Gue rebut tuh boneka dari tangan si Dobe.

"Hn. Ini sih buat gue." Gue peluk tuh boneka. Sakura sama Dobe melongo.

"Teme, kok lo kayak anak kecil sih?" Dobe sweatdrop. Ngeliat gue meluk-meluk boneka tomat sambil gue cium-cium. Yah, mau gimana lagi? Gue suka tomat sih..

"Sas.. Ngga perlu dicium-cium juga kali." Sakura angkat bicara. Keliatannya dia sebel juga ngeliat kelakuan gue. Bodo amat. Siapa suruh ngga peduli tadi.

"Nyenyenyenyenyeee~" Itu yang keluar dari mulut gue kalau gue lagi gemes sama tomat. Gue makin gencar meluk-meluk boneka itu, lembut banget. Ah, gue jadi pengen makan nih boneka.

"Teme, lo kenapa sih? Tadi lo makan tapenya Bang Ita lagi?" Dobe heboh sendiri. Sakura masih melongo. Heran kenapa gue bisa kayak gitu.

"Hn. Gue mau nyari Ino bentar." Dan gue pergi ninggalin dua makhluk yang melongo parah sambil melototin gue. Sakura yang paling keliatan shock. Ngapain nyari Ino? Gue mau pesen lah ya, lain kali bawain tomat beneran aja. Kalau bisa sekarung. Hahaha~

* * *

Setelah muterin sekolah dengan penuh rasa dongkol karena nyariin Ino ngga ketemu-ketemu sambil meluk boneka, akhirnya nyembul juga si Gendut itu di belakang gudang sekolah gue. Dari kejauhan, gue liat Ino lagi jambak-jambakan sama cewek berambut pink.

**HAH?**

**Jambak-jambakan?**

**Berambut PINK?**

"Astaga! Lo pada ngapain sih?!" Gue langsung nyamperin dua makhluk yang keliatan pengen saling ngebunuh itu. Gue misahin mereka berdua. Kalau yang lagi jambak-jambakan ini Karin sama Ino, mungkin gue cuma bakalan lewat di samping mereka dengan santai, tapi ini Sakura, Men. Emangnya ngapain dia sampe bertindak kayak gitu? Dua makhluk yang rambutnya udah berantakan itu ngeliatin gue melas. Keliatan banget minta dibelain. Sakura ngeliat horror ke arah boneka yang gue peluk, Ino berbinar ngeliat boneka dari dia gue peluk.

"Sa-sasuke-kun? Kamu suka bone—"

"Ngga usah pake aku kamuan! Sasuke bukan cowok lo, Babi!" Wuissh. Sakura keluar garangnya, Men.

"Hn. Jangan kayak ana—"

"Lo juga ngapain ngelarang-ngelarang gue? Sasuke-kun kan bukan cowok lo, Kambing!"

"Hn. Kalian ngeributin ap—"

"DIEM!" Sakura sama Ino ngebentak gue barengan. "Ups.." Refleks dua makhluk kampret itu nutup mulutnya pake kedua tangan masing-masing setelah sadar mereka malah ngebentak gue. Iye,

**NGEBENTAK GUE, MEN!**

Gue dongkol setengah mati. Aura kelam udah menguar dari tubuh seksi gue. Tampang gue jadi sangar. Mata gue berubah merah, khas Uchiha, biasa keluar kalau gue ngambek. Gue pandangin muka mereka satu-satu, dari Sakura ke Ino terus ke Sakura ke Ino lagi gitu terus. Sampai gue ngerasa gue malah kayak ayam lagi dugeman. Pengen nendang, ngga tega, cewek, Men. Mau ninggalin mereka gitu aja, sayang banget kalau ngga marah-marah dulu. Boneka tomat udah ada di tangan kanan gue, jaga-jaga kalau mereka masih jambak-jambakan lagi bakalan gue lemparin ke muka Ino. Kenapa Ino? Ah, ngga mungkin lah kalau Sakura yang gue lempar. Gue naksir ini.

"Hn. Denger. Gue ngga tau lo berdua mau ngeributin apaan." Mereka ngeliatin gue takut-takut. "Tapi harusnya kalian sadar sama apa yang lo ucapin barusan. Bubar." Ngedenger omongan gue, Ino langsung ngeloyor pergi sambil minta maaf ke gue. Sakura nunduk. Gue nyengir, berasa keren setelah ngomong barusan.

"Hn. Ayo ke kela—" Ucapan gue kepotong karena ngeliat Sakura malah sesenggukan. Demi apa?! Dia yang ngebentak gue kenapa dia juga yang nangis? Kayaknya pas ngomong tadi gue ngga pake nada tinggi deh. "Lo kenapa, Sak? Sorry kalau gu—"

**GYUT!**

Sakura malah meluk gue. Gue? Seneng pangkat sejuta.

"Maafin aku, Sasuke-kun.. Hiks.." Gue ngerasa seragam tempat Sakura nemplok gue basah. Ngga, ngga mungkin Sakura ngiler di seragam gue. Pasti itu karena dia nangis. Aer mata.

"Hn. Iya, udah. Ngga apa-apa." Gue bales meluk. Sekilas malah keliatan kayak opera sabun. "Tapi jangan diulangin ya. Gue ngga suka dibentak." Gue elus rambutnya. Yah, gue kan juga bisa romantis, meski pun baru sekali ini sih. Hehehe~

"Maaf.. Hiks.."

"Hn. Udah, udah." Posisi gue sama Sakura masih bertahan. "Tapi kalau bisa cerita ya, kenapa kalian bisa jambak-jambakan ngga jelas kayak tadi, hm?"

"I-iya.. Sasuke-kun. Kalau aku udah siap aku pasti cerita.. Maaf ya.." Gue jadi inget, tadi kan Sakura bilang kalau pake 'aku-kamuan' itu berarti... Hehehehe.. Gue nyengir.

"Sasuke. Uchiha. Sakura. Haruno. Ke. Kantor. Saya. Sekarang." Gue lepasin pelukan Sakura dengan ngga rela, ngeliat ke arah siapa yang ngomong horror barusan. Dan mampus. Ada Mpok Tsunade, kepala sekolah gue yang seksi tapi garang abis. Dan gue sama Sakura cuma bisa ngekorin Mpok Tsunade ke kantornya. Siap-siap kena hukuman. Dalam hati gue berdoa, semoga ngga disuruh yang aneh-aneh. Disuruh ngepel pake lidah misalnya.

* * *

Oke, hukuman yang cukup ekstrim untuk ukuran kekhilafan pelukan di sekolah.

**BERSIHIN WC.**

Padahal tuh WC bau pangkat sejuta. Duh, ganteng-ganteng gini suruh bersihin WC. Dasar Kepsek Kampret.

"Maafin gue, Sas." Lah, kenapa jadi lo gue lagi sih?! Ah, Sakura ngga asik nih.

"Hn. Ngga apa-apa." Berusaha tetep cool, gue jawab datar. Sedikit susah karena gue ngerasa dongkol dan pengen nangis.

* * *

Nah, jadi itu sedikit cerita gue tentang Bebebh Cakuyah sama Ino Yamanaka. Meski pun ujung-ujungnya bikin gue ngegondok, tapi seengganya gue beruntung sempat dipeluk Sakura. Hahaha~ Thanks Ino.

Bonekanya? Masih gue simpen, soalnya gue suka banget sama tuh boneka tomat. Dan mengenai Sakura nyeritain kenapa dia jambak-jambakan sama Ino karena dia cemburu karena boneka dari Ino sampe gue peluk-peluk dan dia jadi sewot ke Ino. Dia nyeritain ini sebulan kemudian, tepat di hari gue jadian sama dia. Entah kenapa gue ngerasa bloon banget karena ngga peka banget waktu itu. Tahu gitu gue udah jadian lebih lama sama Sakura! Ah, yaudah deh, yang penting sekarang dia udah jadi cewek gue. Kekekek~

* * *

Oke, kali ini segini dulu. Kayaknya chapter inilah yang paling panjang dibanding yang lain. Iya kan? Hahaha~ Lagi mood sih gue. Udah ya. Gue mau maem duyu. Ada yang mau nyuapin? :3

**Akhir kata,**

**Salam tomat,**

**Sasuke —Ganteng— Uchiha.**

* * *

**TBC!**

Hooo~ Apa-apaan ini?!

**Kok garing ya? O.o**

**Duh, ya sudah deh..**

**Ehm.**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu** udah complete tuh! **Setan Tampan ** juga udah update! Jangan lupa baca ye, reviewnya juga saya tunggu :D

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Saya masih saja belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan* Malah saya rasa ini semakin gaje :P

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**

**Biar saya lebih semangat bikin penpik ^_^**


End file.
